


The Commoner and The Shield

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Angst, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Fifteen Promptio one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting these on tumblr over the course of a year and a half. In honor of the game coming out, I decided to bring them all in one place on AO3. The ratings will be posted at the top of each one shot. Please enjoy!

Prompt - “Does it hurt when I touch it?”  
Rating - General 

* * *

***

After a long day traveling through the mistwood, the four men decide to make camp. Once the camp is set up, Ignis gets to cooking some of the garula steak they were able to harvest from a kill earlier in the day. Gladio sees Prompto go into the tent, wondering just why he was going in there. Noctis is seated by the fire, yawning every few seconds, the prince clearly exhausted after their long day. After a few minutes, Gladio notices that Prompto still hasn’t come out of the tent.

“You need any help?” He asks Ignis, heading towards the tent.

“No, I do not.” Ignis flips the meat in his skillet. “Thank you for asking. At least _someone_ offers to help.”

“I heard that.” Noctis glances over at them. “I’m just resting. If you really need me, just ask.”

“I would never, Prince.” Ignis replies, a content look coming over his face.

Gladio rolls his eyes, deciding that the two of them could handle themselves. He pushes the flap back of the tent, and heads into it. He sees Prompto is sitting on the ground, a pained expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Gladio becomes concerned, as he’s never seen such a look on his face before.

Prompto looks up, the expression vanishing quickly. “What? Oh, nothing. I’m fine, Gladio. Is dinner ready?” He starts to get up, but falls back on the ground, wincing.

“Nothing, my ass.” Gladio goes over to him. “You winced when you tried to stand up. Now, what is wrong?”

The blonde pouts. “I said I’m fine.”

“Then stand up.”

The silence is deafening. He crosses his arms over his chest. He’s dealt with spoiled children for most of his life, so this act that Prompto is putting on doesn’t bother him in the slightest. It’s no worse than how Noctis acts when he can’t get his way. And now that the four of them are stuck out in this god-forsaken wilderness, they all had to pull their own weight. If there was something wrong with Prompto, it would only be a matter of time before he cracked.

He can hear Ignis and Noctis bickering outside, but pays it no mind. He could stand here all night if he has to. Prompto looks up at him, his eyes narrowed. Gladio keeps a straight face, refusing to laugh at the way his face looks, all scrunched up like that. Uncrossing his arms, he holds his hand out, to offer his help.

“I can do it on my own.” Prompto pushes his hand away, and starts to stand up again. The minute his right foot touches the ground, he goes back down. “Crap.”

Gladio is on his knees in an instant. “You’re not fine.” He reaches for his right foot. “What happened?”

“Remember the rock?”

“The one that was in your shoe?” Gladio starts to unlace his boot. “You never took it out?”

He looks up, and sees Prompto looking away. “When did I have time?”

“You had plenty of time.” He starts to pull the boot off, easing it off carefully. He keeps his eyes on Prompto’s face, for any sign of discomfort. He sets it to the side, and sees there’s a blood spot on the bottom of his heel. “Prompto.”

“What?” He looks down, his eyes widening. “Is that blood?”

“Yes, you dummy.” Gladio pulls down his sock, pushing the cuff of his pant up higher on his shin. “Sit still, will you?” Prompto starts to try and pull his leg out of his grasp, but his hand wraps around his ankle, effectively stopping him. “I said sit _still_.”

A loud harumph sounds, the blonde stopping his movements. “I don’t like blood!”

“Nobody does, kid.” He pulls the sock off, and takes a look at the pebble that seems to be embedded into his heel. Using his blunt nails, he pulls it out with a quick yank, quickly turning a laugh into a dry cough, as he listens to Prompto whine at the pain.

“Warn me next time!” Prompto complains.

Taking a look at the wound, Gladio pushes his finger against it. “Does it hurt when I touch it?”

“OUCH!” Prompto yanks his foot out of his grasp. “Yes, you big meathead! It hurts!”

He goes over to Ignis’ bag, and pulls out a potion. “You’re lucky you didn’t mess yourself up more.” He pulls a clean rag out of his own bag, and sits back down, crossing his knees. “Give me back your foot, Prompto.”

“No.”

“I mean it. Don’t make me get Ignis in here.”

That got Prompto to give his foot back to him. “Just… don’t hurt me, okay?”

“You’re already hurt. I’m just trying to make it better.” He dabs some of the potion onto his rag, and presses it against his foot. The loud hiss he hears makes him shake his head. “It’s gonna be over soon. Just let the potion work.”

A soft whine comes out of the blonde’s mouth. “It _hurts_ , Gladio!”

“Big baby. Worse than Noctis.” He rubs the potion on the wound, watching it begin to turn pink. When he’s happy with how it looks, he holds the bottle up. “Drink the rest.”

“Ew, no!” Prompto shakes his head. “You touched it with that gross rag!”

He looks into skyblue eyes, narrowing his own. “I did not. I poured it out onto the rag. If _someone_  had been paying attention, they would have seen it.” He grabs Prompto’s hand, ignoring how his body seems to jolt - like he’s been shocked - when their skin touches. “Now, drink this, before I put it into your food.”

“You wouldn’t!” They stare at each other, their hands still touching, Prompto not taking the bottle from him.

“Try me.”

Prompto breaks the stare first, taking the potion from his hand and swallowing it down with a grimace on his face. “Happy now?”

“Yes.” He turns around, and digs through his bag. “Here.” He hands him a clean sock. “Put this on, so we can go out there and eat.”

“But, it’s too big!”

Gladio’s mind shuts down when he hears this. For some reason, it makes him think he’s speaking of another part of his body, and the sudden want to actually hear Prompto say this in regards to it takes him for a loop. Where did this thought come from?

Placing the sock in Prompto’s hand, he stands up. “Just put it on. At least for tonight. You can’t put your boot back on without a sock.” He walks over to the flap in the tent. “Dinner’s almost ready.” He walks out, distancing himself from the blonde.

“Everything okay in there?” Ignis asks, placing the cooked food on four plates.

He goes and sits by the fire. “Course, Iggy.”

Prompto comes out a few minutes later, walking normally. He takes a seat across from Gladio, the two separated by the bonfire. Ignis hands each of them their plates, ignoring the complaints from Noctis about the lack of potatoes on his plate. Gladio sets his plate on his lap, and digs in, not realizing how starved he had been until the plate of food had been set in front of him.

When he looks up, he sees Prompto watching him. That jolt from before strikes him a second time, as their eyes lock for a brief second, before Prompto quickly turns and starts to laugh at something Noctis has said. He keeps watching him, his pulse quickening as the laughter continues. He’s never noticed how handsome the blonde is. He’d been too preoccupied before, his eyes always on the prince. Now, he has a feeling that his eyes will be pulling double duty - watching his responsibility, and watching the man he seems to be falling for.

Hopefully this business will blow over soon, so they can return back home. Return to their normal lives. But, as Prompto’s cheery laugh fills the camp, Gladio can’t help but think that perhaps it isn’t so bad if they’re stuck out here like this for a little bit longer.

Perhaps.  


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt - “No, no. Leave your clothes on.”  
Rating - Mature (PWP)

* * *

***

Gladio’s back connects with the ground, air leaving his chest in a muffled huff, his lips occupied by another pair of lips touching his, already stealing what little breath he has in his lungs. He grunts into the kiss, his back digging into a rock that’s beneath the fabric of the tent. He breaks off the kiss with a shocked moan as cold hands touch his chest.

“Sorry!” Prompto apologies, starting to pull his hands away. “I forgot that they were cold!”

“S’alright.” He grabs them, and places them back onto his chest, his natural body heat warming them up fast. “I forgot too.” He grins, looking up at the blonde. “Guess we both sort of did.”

Prompto looks down at him, his eyes half-lidded, his lips kiss-swollen. He licks his bottom lip, Gladio groaning low at the sight. He knows he’s teasing him, and he absolutely _loves_  it. “Can you blame me? I thought I was going to have to murder someone to get into this tent with you.”

Meaty hands touch his hips, as he starts to gyrate his pelvis, enjoying watching Prompto lean his head back, drawing soft moans from those delectable lips. “Didn’t think the Prince and his loyal subject would ever go to bed, huh?” He grinds against the blonde’s bony ass, his girth becoming steadily thicker with each small thrust of Prompto’s hips rubbing against him in just the right way.

“G-Glad we got the tent to ourselves,” Prompto lowers himself down towards Gladio, his clothed chest touching Gladio’s naked torso. He sits up, after sweeping his tongue against Gladio’s lips, the tips of their tongues touching. Gladio groans, upset that the kiss is over so soon, eyes on Prompto’s hands on his black vest.

Thick fingers wrap around his small wrists. “No, no.” Gladio’s lips curl up into a smirk, at the shocked look on his face. “Leave your clothes on.”

“What?” Prompto’s mouth is set in a pout. “You don’t want me naked?”

“I _always_  want you naked.” Gladio pulls him back down towards him, rubbing his cheek against his jaw. He hears Prompto moan, knowing just how much he likes the feel of his stubble on his skin. “Let’s just be two horny teenagers tonight.” He speaks low into his ear, teeth tugging on his earlobe.

“Y-You want me to come in my pants…?” Their hips start to rock against each other, that exquisite friction between their crotches returning. “Is that it, Gladio?”

Hands touch his chest, fingernails digging into the raised flesh of his tattoo. “I want you to come in your pants…” He grabs back onto his hips, bucking up into him, “On my stomach…. on my _face_ ….”

Prompto’s lips collide with his, their mouths opening at the same time, tongues connecting with hunger, both starved of one another for too long. Their lips stay together, both moaning like the libidinous teenagers Gladio’s suggested they act as. He makes sure his grip is secure, before he rolls them so that it’s now Prompto on his back, his thick arms cradling him close to his body. Their kiss breaks off, as his lips gravitate back towards his ear, his breaths coming out labored.

“Hope you’re not tired, babe…” Gladio speaks low into his ear. “Cuz this is only the beginning…”

The blonde’s legs wrap around his waist, as they grind against each other. “Goddess, I want you so bad right now, Gladio… Just fucking let me take off my clothes…”

“ _No_.” He bites down on his neck, just below his earlobe, and enjoys the loud moan that leaves his mouth.

Their grinding becomes more erratic, both trying to find just the right angle to find their optimal pleasure. After one particular thrust, both are moaning with each hard thrust, finally finding that perfect spot. Gladio lifts himself up, balancing on his wrists, wanting to watch his lover come. A minute later, Prompto tosses his head back, his mouth dropping open with a silent cry, wetness seeping from his crotch, where he’s made a mess of his pants with his orgasm. That’s all Gladio needs, and is soon coming with him, their eyes meeting as he lets out his own harsh groan, his pants becoming just as wet.

They both stare at each other for a few moments, heaving air in and out of their lungs in sync, as they regain control of their breath. Prompto looks him in the eyes, licking his lips. “So, what was that about this being just the beginning…?”

Hands yank on the blonde’s pants down, pulling them off in one quick maneuver. Except, they stopped at his calves, thanks to the boots that were still on his feet. Gladio groans, sitting up. “Damn it. I forgot about those.”

“I’ll take care of them, sheesh.” Prompto reaches down, unlacing his boots. “Better take yours off too, you big oaf.”

Rolling his eyes, Gladio pulls his own boots off, setting them to the side. “You gonna take my pants off for me, chocobo?”

“Chocobo?!” Prompto squeaks, glaring at him. “Who are you calling a chocobo?”

“Who are you calling an oaf?” Gladio smirks, unbuckling his belt.

Prompto huffs, and strips out of his pants. “You know, maybe I’m feeling a little tired. _Maybe_  I’ll just go to bed.”

“With that hard-on?” Gladio points at his erection. “Good luck sleeping with that, kid.” He grins, and pulls his pants off. He grabs his blanket and pillow, and sets them down, pulling the blanket over himself.

A body lands on top of him. “You can’t be serious, Gladio!” Prompto tries to pull the blanket off of him, but Gladio holds onto it tightly. “You said we weren’t done!”

“So? Changed my mind.” He knows he’s not going to be able to keep up this game for too long, because he really does want to do more things to blonde. “Shhh….Listen.”

They stop teasing each other, and listen intently. Both look at each other, trying not to laugh, as they hear both Ignis and Noctis crying out for each other. Even though the caravan is a good 50 meters away, the sound carries rather well. Between the warks of the chocobos nearby, and the sounds of their prince and his loyal subject’s cries of passion, Prompto and Gladio share a look.

“Do you think they could hear us, when we were sleeping in there?” Prompto asks, voiced laced with worry.

Gladio guffaws, and grabs onto him, pulling him close to his body. “Of course they did. So what? It isn’t like our relationship is a secret, is it?” He rubs his scuff against his neck. “You worried they’ll hear those noises of yours, babe?”

“N-Noises?!” Prompto shakes his head. “I do _not_  make noises!”

Smirking, Gladio pulls back and looks him in the eyes. “Is that so?” Prompto nods his head rapidly. “I think we’ll have to see about that.” His lips start to kiss a trail down Prompto’s chest, making his way towards his prize between the blonde’s hips.

That night, anyone that drove passed the Wiz Chocobo Post were serenaded by loud moans, warbles of chocobos, and high pitched screams of mercy - pleas to be fucked harder spilling forth from the tent off in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt - “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this…”  
Rating - General

* * *

***

Day slowly turns to night, the sky changing from shades of blue, to shades of pink, orange and red as the sun makes its descent in the sky. Gladiolus, for this trip down the long stretch of highway, has decided to take a seat behind Ignis, allowing the Prince to enjoy the front passenger seat after a rough day out in the field. Stars begin to appear in the indigo sky, the moon cresting over the horizon.

“Hey, Iggy - why don’t we find a place to camp for the night?” He leans forward, speaking quietly. He can see Noctis is dozing off, hands curled up against his head.

Gloved hands come off the steering wheel to push the frames of his glasses back up onto his nose. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to make camp for the evening.”

“No. Bed.” Noctis mumbles. “Tired of sleeping on the ground.”

Gladio holds his chuckle in, as he hears Ignis sigh. “Yes, Your Highness. That means we may be awhile on the road.”

“Bed. No tent.” The prince repeats himself, before falling back into a light slumber.

Sitting back in his seat, Gladio looks over at the fourth member of their party, Prompto, wondering if when they do get to their rest destination, they will have to share a room, or they will be able to get separate rooms. He almost snorts when he witnesses Prompto’s head slowly falling forward, before the man realizes he’s dozing off, only to snap his head backwards quickly. After one particular time, he miscalculates, and hits his head on the back of the car, a soft groan of pain leaving his lips.

“Tired?” Gladio asks.

Prompto yawns loudly, stretching his arms above his head, the black vest and shirt rising up, exposing a smidgen of his belly. “No, not really.” He turns to look at Gladio, a bright smile on his face. “Why? Are you?”

“No.” He looks in the rearview mirror, and sees that Ignis is too busy paying attention to the road, and then to his beloved prince, to notice what’s going on in the backseat. He reaches for Prompto’s hand, which is gladly given to him. Their fingers intertwine, resting on the center console, Gladio feeling at peace with Prompto’s thin fingers touching his thick ones.

This is the other reason he offered to give the prince his seat of choice in the car. He definitely has more room sitting in the front seat, but this perk of having Prompto so close to him made it worth the sacrifice. He knows Ignis probably also appreciates being able to sit next to his prince - even if Noctis is doing what he does best; sleep. After a few moments pass, Prompto rests his head on Gladio’s shoulder, their elbows becoming tucked away between their bodies.

“You know, if you want to put your head on my lap, you can.” Gladio speaks softly into Prompto’s ear, being careful to not let Ignis hear what is being said. Not that the other man would have any say in what he decides to do, but he doesn’t want the man to become distracted, and then suddenly they’re paying another 24 thousand gil to get their car repaired.

The warmth from his shoulder disappears, Prompto quickly settling his head on his lap after the invitation is barely out of his mouth. Gladio smiles, their hands no longer joined. He starts to run his fingers through Prompto’s spikes, marveling at how soft they are. It never ceases to amaze him that the strands stick up the way they do naturally. Prompto yawns again, his eyelids closing. Gladio looks into the rearview mirror, and sees Ignis looking at him. He shakes his head, hoping that the other man will not say a word. With a small nod, Gladio relaxes, breaking off the eye contact with his friend in favor of watching the sleeping vision resting on his lap.

Prompto turns his head, his nose now pointed towards Gladio’s belt. “Mmm….when’d you get your tattoos, Gladio?” He asks in a sleepy voice. “Or, is it something you don’t like to….” He pauses to yawn again, “talk about?”

“Been working on them for a long time.” His fingers start to play with the hair on the back of the blonde’s neck.

“Did you decide to just get it all done at once?” Prompto’s voice is thick with sleep, his eyes barely open, fingers touching Gladio’s pectoral muscle. “I mean, that would have taken a really long time.”

“You do know you just asked me how long it took, and I told you the answer, yes?” He leans down, and speaks softly into his ear. “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this…” He couldn’t help himself - Prompto’s tiredness is extremely entertaining to him, especially with the way his fingers keep touching the same spot on his chest, over and over.

The squeal that leaves Prompto’s mouth has Gladio chuckling, and then cringing when the car swerves. “Knock it off you two!” Ignis shouts, once he regains control of the car. “We’re almost there!”

“Sorry!” Gladio holds up one hand, the other still playing with blonde strands of hair. “Why don’t you ignore us, Iggy?”

“Why don’t you not get my car dirty?” Ignis replies with a glare. “Look, the inn is right there. Hold off on your hormones for another five minutes.”

He rolls his eyes, deciding it is probably best not to piss off the man responsible for doing a lot more work for their party than himself. Prompto sits up, rubbing the cheek that has been pressed against Gladio’s thigh. “Thanks for the pillow.” There’s a sleepy grin on his face, and it makes Gladio’s blood begin to pump harder through his body. The kid doesn’t know how adorable he is.

“No problem, Prompto.” Gladio sits back, and sees the inn coming into view. “Do you want me to go inside, Iggy?”

They park the car, Noctis still sleeping soundly in the passenger seat. “No, I’ve got it. You two wait here.” Ignis gets out of the car, and heads into the small building, walking up to the reception desk.

“Mmm… I hope the beds are large.” Noctis mumbles from the front seat. “And I hope there’s a bathtub. I miss baths. I miss bubbles.” Both Prompto and Gladio share a look, bursting out in laughter at the admission from their tired companion. Noctis sits up, and yawns loud. “What time is it?”

Gladio’s about to answer when Ignis returns to the car. “It’s late, Your Highness. But, I was able to secure us two rooms this evening.” He tosses one key to Gladio, which he catches in mid-air. “Our room is just down this walkway.”

“Alright, Ignis.” Noctis gets out of the car, stretching. “See you two in the morning?” He scratches the back of his neck, practically sleepwalking, Ignis guiding him to their room.

The other two companions get out of the car before Ignis disappears into their room at the inn, the man locking the car with his remote key. Gladio looks at the key in his hand. “Should we go see how awful this room is?”

“As long as there’s a pillow, I don’t care.” Prompto grabs the key from his hand, and heads off in search of their final destination.

Two turns later, they arrive at their room, clear across the property. Gladio has to wonder if this was intentional, or just the luck of the draw. The blonde puts the key into the lock and pushes the door open. “Well….”

“What?” He asks, looking over his shoulder. “Oh.”

There is only one bed in the room. And it appears to be a queen-sized bed. “Looks like we’ll be sleeping rather close tonight?” Prompto flops onto the bed, leaving Gladio to close the door, but not before placing the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign out on the doorknob.

“Do you really think much sleep will be happening tonight?” He teases Prompto, before slipping off his boots. “I mean, I guess I can put these two chairs together….”

“No!” Prompto sits up, and scoots over on the bed. “No, I want you to sleep next to me, Gladio!”

Walking over to the bed, Gladio lays down beside him, and pulls Prompto towards his body. “You sure you want to _sleep_ , Prompto?” He reaches down, pulling the fingerless gloves off of the blonde’s hands with a delicate touch.

“Did you have something else in mind, Gladio?” Never before did his name sound as sweet as it did when Prompto says it in that particular tone of voice.

He licks his lips. “Oh, yes.” He nods his head, before letting his lips touch Prompto’s, guiding the direction of the conversation to where he wants it to be.

True to his tease, not much sleep occurs that evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt - “I want you, now.”  
Rating - Mature/Explicit

* * *

***

Hands touch his hips, fingers struggling with the white belt around his waist. Prompto leans his head back, short fine hairs tickling his jawline, large hands palming his growing erection. He mewls faintly, knowing that if he makes a louder noise, they’ll wake up any slumbering enemies in the cave they’re currently in.

“I want you. Now.” Whispered words in his ear makes him shiver, Gladio’s lips brushing against the shell of his ear, as his hands slip down Prompto’s unzipped pants. He bucks his hips into his hand, fingers digging into his shoulders more. “But, you gotta stay quiet, my lil’ Chocobo…”

The nickname used to be one he hated hearing, but now it’s an endearment that makes him melt when he hears it. “C-Can’t make that promise, Gladio…” He tilts his head, exposing his neck to the man who has him trapped against the cave’s wall, boldly thrusting his hips forward.  

“You want the other two to wake up and catch us? Again?” Gladio teases him, pumping his cock slow as his lips sprinkle soft kisses along Prompto’s neck.

His fingers clumsily tug on Gladio’s belt, needing to feel the man’s girth in his hands. “They weren’t too traumatized.” He giggles softly, fingers working quicker than Gladio’s, reaching his prize far faster than Gladio had. His hand slips down his pants, and grabs onto the thick flesh, moaning low. “Geez, you’re so fucking hard…”

“You do this to me, you know.” Teeth tug on the base of his throat, a sharp shiver racing through Prompto’s body at the gentle tug. He moans low when he feels Gladio flex his cock in his hand, his libido spiking to astronomical levels. “Turn around, lover. I know you want to feel me inside you….”

He does as he’s told, pressing his chest against the tepid rock wall, shimming his legs so that his pants drop down. The cuffs of his pants prevent them from going any further than his boots. Spreading his legs apart as much as he can, he feels his cheeks part, a wet finger rubbing against his entrance. He bites down on his lip, groaning low as the finger breeches him at a slow pace. He pushes his hips back, wanting to feel more than just the meaty digit, but he knows he’ll get it soon enough.

“Remember to stay quiet, Prompto.” Gladio speaks low in his ear, pushing a second finger into him. A hand covers his mouth, as he forgets to stay quiet, a loud moan erupting from his throat at the sudden penetration. “Shhh….”

Another low moan is muffled by the warm palm covering his lips, fingers beginning to spread deep inside of him. It’s been far too long since the two of them have been able to sneak away and enjoy themselves like this. When Ignis had said that someone needed to do night patrol, P:rompto immediately volunteered, sharing a look with Gladio, who offered to accompany him. They had done their patrol, and had snuck into the cave they had walked by earlier in the day. Those thick fingers pump into him, making his hips roll back and forth, the moisture from his mouth spreading across his lips as Gladio keeps his hand over them.

Gladio’s fingers pull out of him, the sudden loss making him toss his head back. It rests against his lover’s shoulder, his low chuckles making him weak in the knees. “Anxious to feel it, Prompto?”

With Gladio’s hand still covering his mouth, he simply nods his head, pushing his hips back, aching to feel the man’s thickness inside of him. He feels the tip of his cock against his entrance, making him moan a little louder. A muffled ‘Please’ passes from his lips, as he tries to angle his hips to get the tip to slip inside of him.

“Careful, lover.” Gladio’s voice is low. “Gonna give it to you right now, okay?”

Prompto stills his hips, waiting patiently for the man to give him just what he craves. The tip pushes into him, slick with oil, sliding into him with ease. His blue eyes grow wide, the sudden shock of being filled causing him to cry out with ardor. He moans, trying to bite the thick fingers, wanting to do _something_  to Gladio. He hears the man moan low, as he feels him thrust into him more, his hips stopping once he’s completely inside of Prompto.

They rock together, neither in a hurry this evening. Both want to enjoy this sensation they’ve been deprived of for so long. Prompto reaches down, and begins to stroke his own cock, rolling his hips back to feel more of the girth that’s penetrating him deep. Each thrust of Gladio’s hips make him weak, his entire body feeling like it’s on fire, his thick cock hitting him in the right spots with each slow thrust. He listens to Gladio’s labored breathing in his ear, secretly wishing the man would make more noise, but knows why he can’t. There will be another time where he will get to hear the low moans he loves to hear come from his lover. These hot breaths against his ear, though, are quite erotic.

Hips begin to buck harder, the urgency now becoming overwhelming for the two of them. Prompto pumps his cock fast, his muffled cries sounding loud in his own ears, almost drowning out the low moans Gladio is making in his ear. He tosses his head back when his orgasm hits him hard, the warmth of his release coating his hand, and the rock wall. He hears Gladio grunt directly into his ear, and feels his release flooding his insides, making him moan more, the two of them riding their orgasm out together.

Gladio removes his hand from Prompto’s mouth, resting his chin against his shoulder. “Damn.” He pants hard.

“I….agree…” He nods his head slowly, grunting low when he feels Gladio’s softening cock slip out of him. “G-Guess we should head back to camp now?”

“Probably. Wouldn’t want to worry Iggy too much, hmm?” Prompto turns his head, and kisses Gladio with a tender kiss, before reaching down for his pants. “Here’s hoping we’ll get to sleep in a bed tomorrow night, hmm?”

Prompto laughs quietly, nodding his head as he fixes his belt. “I guess that’d be rather nice. I mean, I’m all for sex like this, but yeah - a bed would be nice.”

Large arms wrap around his middle, as Gladio hugs him tightly from behind. “I love you, my lil’ chocobo.”

“Shut uuuuup.” Prompto tries not to laugh, for fear of waking up those sleeping enemies. He squeezes the man’s arms, fingers touching the tattoos on Gladio’s forearm. “Come on, let’s go.”

They head back to the campsite, where they find Ignis and Noctis sleeping soundly, cuddled against each other. “Well, at least they’re not naked?” Prompto says, looking over at his lover.

“Too true.” Gladio grins. “Come on. You want some coffee? I’m not tired just yet.”

Prompto nods, and heads over to the campfire. “Coffee sounds great.”

They stay up for most of the night, and pretend they don’t hear the two men going at it in the tent. However, Prompto teases the sleepy prince when they wake up in the morning, enjoying the look of mortification on Ignis’ face. Both he and Gladio share a laugh, but then shut up when Ignis stares daggers at the two of them. That night, they do stay in a hotel, and both men share a bed together, enjoying some horizontal time on a nice, soft mattress. They enjoy making each other moan loud, with no consequences to their noises - except the loud banging on the shared wall of Ignis and Noctis’ room. But, both could live with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Title - "Out of Fuel"  
Rating - General 

* * *

*** 

The sound of the engine sputtering makes Prompto’s eyes grow wide. He looks around the car, and sees everyone is asleep, trusting him to get them to their next destination. His fingers grip the steering wheel, as he attempts to calm his racing heart down when he realizes what’s going on. Putting his signal on, he makes it as far down the road as he can before pulling off onto the shoulder.

“Mmm….Did we get there?” The sleeping prince sitting behind him asks, stretching his arms over his shoulder. “Good job, Prompto.”

He bites his lip, not sure how to tell them that that is not the case. His fingers will not come off the steering wheel, almost using it to protect himself. From what? He’s not quite sure. No, that’s not true. He knows just what he needs protection from. Or rather, from who.

A meaty hand grabs his knee, and shakes him. “Nice job!” Gladio states. Hearing his praise makes Prompto feel a million times worse, because he knows that any minute, he will realize that they aren’t where they are supposed to be. “Huh?” Okay, maybe a few seconds.

“Um….” He starts to say, but quickly stops when he hears the one person speak that he does not want to hear.

“You ran out of petrol again, didn’t you?” The exasperated sigh that leaves Ignis’ mouth makes Prompto cling to the steering wheel tighter.

His shoulders sink, his head hanging low. “I thought we would have enough!”

“Prompto!” A fist hits his shoulder, making him wince. “Why didn’t you pull over at the last petrol station we saw?” Ignis admonishes him, the guilt starting to increase in his chest. “It was only 2 kilometers back!”

“I didn’t realize we were that close to empty! I thought that if we hit the E line, that there’s at least 75 kilometers left in the reserve.”

A grunt next to him makes him want to curl into a ball. “Prompto - you know this car has no reserve in its tank, yeah? The King made sure of that, when he had it customized for the Prince.” Gladio states.

“Why would I know something like that?” Prompto’s forehead hits the steering wheel, as he groans. “Fine, I’ll go get the petrol by myself, okay? You three can sit here. I’ll be back soon.” He unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car.

Ignis shakes his head. “No. We don’t know where we are. There’s no telling what’s out there in the wilderness.” They all look over, and see a dense forest. “Someone will go with you.”

“Shouldn’t it be enough for me to go alone?” He leans over the door, and hits a button, popping the trunk of the car.

A large body is standing back there. “If you get taken, or get hurt, or something worse, then that leaves us with three people and still no petrol.” Gladio’s arms are crossed over his chest, but there’s a smile in his eyes.

“You two go.” Ignis says, once the trunk is closed. Noctis is already back to slumbering, his head leaning dangerously close to Ignis’ shoulder. “If my memory is correct, and it is only 2 kilometers back, then you should be back in no time.”

Prompto holds the empty petrol canister in his hand. “We’ll be back soon.” He looks at Gladio, his hand becoming slick with sweat when he realizes that he’ll be alone with him. He isn’t sure who is worse - Ignis or Gladio. Ignis, because of his temper, or Gladio, because of how Prompto feels about him. Secret crushes are worse than dealing with someone who seems to be constantly disappointed in you. He starts to walk, not bothering to say anything to the muscular man.

“Oy! Wait up!” Gladio calls out, boots crunching on the loose gravel. “We can’t go together if I’m not walking with you.”

He doesn’t bother to slow down. “Look, I don’t want to talk, okay? Let’s just get there in one piece, and get back in one piece.” He can see the light from the petrol station just off on the horizon. Maybe Iggy isn’t right. It looks a little bit longer than two kilometers to the station.

“What’s wrong with you?” Prompto doesn’t bother to answer, and instead keeps his eyes forward, the canister swinging in his hand. “Hey, are you going to talk to me, or give me the silent treatment the entire way?”

“I just said I didn’t want to talk!” He replies, with a little more force than he intends.

A hand grabs his shoulder and stops him from walking. “Listen to me.” Gladio’s amber eyes appear as if they were on fire in the reflection of the lights they both wear on the lapels of their jackets. “I’m not mad at you for running out of petrol. It happens. Don’t take it out on me.”

“It doesn’t just happen.” He sighs, looking down at their feet. “It only happens when I drive. I told Iggy that I would be good, that I wouldn’t crash the car. And look what I did.”

Gladio squeezes his shoulder. “You didn’t crash the car.” Prompto lifts his head, and sees the burly man has a wide smile on his face. “So, you didn’t break your promise to him.”

“But, we ran out of fuel!”

“But, you didn’t crash the car again!” Booming laughter rings out, making the grimace that Prompto is trying to keep on his face disappear, turning into a small smile. “So, look at it this way. We have to buy a few litres of petrol for maybe 20, or maybe 40 gil. That’s better than 25,000 gil that it cost to fix the car the last time we had an issue.”

A small giggle leaves his mouth, when he realizes what Gladio is saying. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“So, don’t let Mr. Nancy Boy back there get you upset, okay?” Another reassuring squeeze on his shoulder makes him almost let out a different sound, one that would surely give away just how he feels about the man in front of him. “Come on. I can see the station just ahead. We’ll be back on the road in no time.”

They arrive at the petrol station fifteen minutes later, and fill up the cannister, and grab another three for an extra 15 gil, so that they would have more than enough petrol in the tank to get them to their next destination. Walking back to the car, they listen to the insects chirp, birds warbling their nightsong in the heart of the forest.

“Hey, Gladio?” Prompto breaks the silence as the dark blob that is their parked car comes into view.

“What is it, Prompto?”

“I can’t see either of their heads.” He remarks casually. “You don’t think Iggy got so upset that he just decided to make camp without us, do you?”

A low chuckle comes from the man beside him. “Guess we’ll find out in a few moments, hmm?”

Walking up to the car, they see that their two companions have not set up camp like Prompto had thought, and are still sitting in the backseat. Noctis is fast asleep, his head resting on Ignis’ bare chest, whose shirt is completely unbuttoned.

“Told you they didn’t make camp.” Gladio whispers in his ear, almost making him drop the fuel. “Let’s fill up the car, and let them sleep, hmm?” He grabs the canister from Prompto’s hand, and walks over to the fuel tank.

He follows him, and hands him the next canister, repeating the process three times. When all the petrol is in the car, Gladio looks at Prompto, and raises his finger to his lips. He nods, and waits behind the car, wondering what Gladio is planning on doing. He watches him lean over the front door, and hits the button to pop the trunk. Prompto covers his mouth when he sees Ignis sit up faster than any human should possibly be able to move.

“Who’s there?” His hand is out, no doubt ready to cast magic at any moment.

Gladio grins. “Just us, Ignis. Car’s got fuel in it again.”

“Where’s Prompto?” Ignis asks. Noctis is still asleep, sitting up, cheek pressed against Ignis’ chest.

“Here I am!” He announces himself, waving at the man he suddenly doesn’t seem so afraid of anymore. Walking back to the trunk, he starts to put the empty canisters there, carefully not messing up their camping equipment. “You want me to drive us to the motel up the road?”

“Absolutely not.” Ignis starts to button up his shirt, his cheeks looking a little pink. “I will drive the rest of the way. You sit in the back with His Highness.”

Prompto wants to protest, but knows that it’s probably for the best. He jumps over the car door, sitting down in the seat that Ignis has just vacated. He watches Gladio sit back in the passenger seat, both buckling in. The car starts, and they pull away from the side of the road, Ignis now in control of the Regalia. Noctis snores softly, but does not lean against Prompto the same way he leaned against Ignis.

He looks out towards the forest, the night breeze feeling good on his face, as they head towards their destination. His eyes go to the back of Gladio’s head, as he listens to the two men speak quietly. He can still feel that meaty hand on his shoulder, and hopes that it won’t be the last time Gladio touches him in that manner. Their talking is better than having Ignis berate him while driving, so Prompto looks at it as a small victory. And like Gladio said earlier, at least he didn’t crash the car this time.  


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt - “Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your butt.”  
Rating - General/Teen

* * *

  
***

The first night they spent in a tent, thanks to their car breaking down, had been an adventurous one. It was one thing to be on a road trip with your friends, but it was another to spend the night in a small enclosure with said friends. Ignis kept reassuring them that the tent would be ‘quite large’ to fit all of them when they had decided on making the purchase a few stops ago. It was a good thing they did, because without the car running, it was their only means of protecting them from any predators lurking in the night. Not to mention it kept out mosquitoes and any other bugs that liked to nibble on humans.

“Ignis, can’t you just let me sleep in the car? Please?” Prompto asked, his voice on the edge of hysteria.

Gladio looked at him, shaking his head. “What’s the matter with you? It’s not like we haven’t been around each other for awhile now. You afraid someone is going to molest you in your sleep?” He wiggled his eyebrows, teasing him.

“NO!” The redness that came over blonde’s face made Gladio’s eyes grow wide. “It’s not that at all!”

“I was just teasing you, Prompto.” He patted his shoulder, and tried not to notice how he visibly shrank away from him. “Look, if it’s such a concern, I can make sure the fire stays lit, letting the three of you sleep inside of it.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “That will not be necessary. We bought this with the intention of the four of us sleeping in it. Comfortably - I might add. Prompto, there will be plenty of room.”

“You don’t understand.”

Noctis sighed. “Look, I’m tired. Can we just set up camp, eat, and argue about this later? After I go to bed, maybe?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Ignis shot both Prompto and Gladio a look, effectively ending the conversation.

Gladio turned to look at his friend. “Look, what’s the matter? Do you have a crush on one of these idiots? Is that why you’re so scared to sleep in such close quarters with them?”

“Hah….” Prompto looked anywhere but at the person speaking to him. “No, nothing like that.”

“Then, what’s with all the fuss?” Gladio asked, curious to why he’d be putting up such a fight if that wasn’t the case.

Prompto sighed. “It’s nothing. Here, need help setting this up?”

“I think you’ve done enough for now, Prompto.” Ignis replied, walking past the two of them with the tent in his arms. “Gladio?”

“On it.” He grabbed the items from Ignis, and began to assemble the tent, while Ignis began cooking dinner.

Gladio looked in the tent, after setting it up, and noticed that Ignis was right. There would be plenty of room for the four of them to sleep in it, with enough room to sleep somewhat comfortably. Granted, it wouldn’t be a hotel bed, but they were too far out that trying to find decent lodging would probably take away most of the night. He smelled the fragrance of garula cooking, Ignis cooking their kill from earlier in the day. Wiping his hands off on his pants, he exited the tent and headed towards the campfire.

“Tent’s all set.” He announced, sitting down in one of the chairs. He looked over at the rest of the group, and saw Noctis standing next to Ignis, taste-testing their dinner. Prompto stared out at the night, looking a little worse for wear. “Tent’s real nice, Iggy. Good choice.”

“Thank you. Dinner is ready. Come and eat, while it’s hot.” Ignis set out four plates, leaving the utensils to the side. “Prompto, you’re on cleanup duty.”

“Got it.” Prompto spoke with a half-hearted voice.

“Do you want my help?” Gladio asked him, after they had finished their dinner. Both Ignis and Noctis were going into the tent, no doubt to set up their areas first. Gladio didn’t care. He wouldn’t mind sleeping out under the stars, if they wound up in a position that would not allow him to fit in there.

“No, I can manage.” It seemed that he was in better spirits, which was a good thing. Gladio left him alone, and tidied up the rest of their camp. He waited until Prompto was done with the dishes, before the two of them went over to the tent together.

The sound of snores filled the night air, both Ignis and Noctis already asleep. Noctis had decided to sleep at the back of the tent, laying across it. Ignis had found it best to sleep right next to the tent’s opening, leaving the other side of the tent open for both Gladio and Prompto. However, because of Noctis’ chosen position, it seemed that they would be forced to sleep next to one another. He looked over at Prompto, and saw him fidgeting.

“Look, I’ll go lay down first, and you’ll see there will be plenty of room.” Gladio stepped over Ignis, and went to lay against the opposite side of the tent. Laying down, there was more than enough room for Prompto to lay in between himself and Ignis. “See?”

Prompto sighed, lowering his head. “I guess.” He walked into the tent, and closed the flap, sealing the four of them in for the night. He laid down in the empty spot, shuffling a little to get into a comfortable spot.

“Sweet dreams, Prompto.” Gladio said, covering his mouth as a loud yawn slipped out. He hadn’t been tired when moving around, but now that he was laying down, sudden exhaustion seemed to be catching up to him.

He heard no reply from him, and instead turned his head towards the side, letting sleep take its claim over him.

***

Gladio woke up a few hours later because of something poking him. Grumbling, he tried to push away the object, and felt his hand collide with a warm body.

“S-Sorry!” A voice spoke near his ear. “I didn’t mean to touch your butt!”

Is that what had been touched? He yawned, giving a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. Just go back to sleep.”

“Right. Night, Gladio.” Prompto said, his voice trembling a little.

When he heard his breathing even out, Gladio turned over to his other side, and looked at Prompto’s sleeping form. That’s when he noticed what had poked him in the back. Or rather, his butt, as Prompto had said. He saw that Prompto’s groin had a rather large bulge. Maybe this is why he had been so nervous to sleep in such close quarters? Gladio closed his eyes, trying to get back to a deep sleep after being so rudely awakened by the other male’s body parts having a mind of their own.

But, now all he could think about was Prompto laying next to him, with a hard-on. The intense heat coming from Prompto’s body was making him feel rather warm, but there was nothing to be done about it. He would just have to fall back asleep, and pretend like it had never happened. Maybe it didn’t happen, and it was just a trick of his mind. Yes, that had to be it. Rolling onto his back, he drifted back to sleep after pondering if it was all just a dream, or had it actually taken place.

***

Just before dawn, Gladio woke up and felt something warm in his arms. Struggling to open his eyes, he saw that at some point during his rest, he had pulled Prompto into his arms. Prompto laid on his side, snoring softly, his body tucked against Gladio’s. He was afraid to move, worried that if he did the other male would wake up and freak out. He was freaking out enough for the both of them at the moment, trying to remember how this happened.

“Mmm….” Prompto began to shift in his arms. “Is it…..” A soft yawn punctuated his speech, “morning?”

“Almost.” Gladio spoke low, waiting for the moment when Prompto would realize what was going on. Sure enough, two seconds later, a loud squeak came out of his mouth. Well, it would have if Gladio hadn’t quickly clamped his hand over Prompto’s mouth, muffling said squeak. “Don’t.” He mumbled into his ear.

Ignis and Noctis both continued to snore, Gladio convinced that they were still asleep after the minor outburst from Prompto. He pulled his hand away from Prompto’s mouth. “H-How did this…?”

“I don’t know.” Gladio replied. “I woke up, and we were like this.”

“Are you going to let me go?” Prompto asked, his voice wavering, sounding just like the night before.

Gladio didn’t realize he was still holding onto him. He released the grip he had on him, and watched Prompto scoot away from him. “I should apologize. I don’t really know how it happened.”

“It’s okay. Probably because you sleep with a pillow, am I right?” Prompto laid on his side, facing Gladio.

His eyes took in Prompto’s features in the pre-dawn light. Each freckle, each small line, and the richness of his blue eyes. “I do.” Gladio lied. He never slept with a pillow. No, the reason he had woken up with Prompto in his arms was because apparently his body was on a mission without his head stopping him.

“You don’t remember anything from last night, do you?”

“Are you asking about if I remember you waking me up with your hard-on?” Gladio kept his voice low, to not disturb the other two from their slumber.

Prompto nodded his head, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “I’m sorry.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to sleep in the tent?” Gladio found himself moving closer to Prompto, their foreheads almost touching.

“One of them.” He nodded his head, closing his eyes. Gladio stared at his closed lids, noticing the freckles that dotted each lid. “There’s another reason too…”

“What’s that?” Gladio’s head kept gravitating closer and closer to Prompto’s. “We snore too loud?” 

“No….” Prompto spoke softly. “It’s because I’m attracted to you.”

“And that’s why you had a hard-on.” Gladio said.

“Yes.”

“Tell me something.” Gladio reached down, and placed his large hand on Prompto’s hip. He heard him moan softly.

“What do you want me to tell you?”

“I didn’t wake up first, did I?” Sky blue eyes stare into his, Prompto’s lower lip caught between his teeth. A small shake of his head was all that Gladio needed to see. “If that’s the case, why aren’t you still in my arms?”

His arm slipped around Prompto’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. “Because, I thought that you would be upset.”

“Idiot.” He leaned forward, his breath ghosting over the other man’s lips. “Is that why you pulled away from me last night before dinner?”

“You noticed?”

“Course I did.” Gladio spoke lower. “I didn’t mind waking up in that manner, I’ll have you know.”

He closed his eyes the moment their lips came into contact. The kiss was soft, full of promises behind such a simple kiss. Gladio parted his lips, and felt Prompto do the same, allowing their tongues to touch one another. Their breaths became labored as their kiss intensified, Gladio ending the kiss when the need to breathe became too overwhelming.

They looked into each other’s eyes, saying nothing. “Would you mind keeping it down?” Ignis grumbled from the other side of the tent. “Do not think of doing _anything_  else in here.”

“S-Sorry, Iggy!” Prompto squawked.

Gladio chuckled, and pulled Prompto to lay closer to him. “There’s a couple more hours before we need to get up and move. Probably should get some more sleep.”

Lying close to one another, Gladio listened to Prompto breathing, while he was sure Prompto was listening to the steady beat of his heart. He drifted back to sleep, keeping him close in his arms.  

***

“So, who’s going to set the tent up this evening?” Gladio asked, the four of them sitting around a campfire after a long day traveling the countryside. “It’s not going to be me again, is it?” 

“I’ll help you!” Prompto jumped up out of his chair. “I don’t mind.”

“Course you don’t.” Ignis muttered under his breath, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“What’s the matter, Ignis?” Noctis asked, looking at him from across the firepit.

Gladio smirked, as he stood up. “Yeah, Ig. What’s the matter?” He grabbed Prompto’s forearm. “Come on, Prompto. You’re stuck with me.” He pulled him away from the campfire, a large grin on his face.

They set the camp up further away from the campfire than was probably necessary. Not because they weren’t paying attention to what they were doing. Oh, no. It was because Gladio had decided after watching Prompto run around all day that it was time to do something about the sexual tension that had been brewing between the two of them for most the afternoon. He knew that Ignis really needed some alone time with His Highness, so what better way to allow everyone to relieve their tension?

It became a game of who would get to set up camp, to enjoy time away from the prying eyes of nature. Every night after that first one, the men fell asleep with satisfied smiles on their faces. Complaints about their tent situation never happened again.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt - “Are you telling me you don’t put marshmallows in your hot chocolate?”  
Rating - General/Teen

* * *

***

The sounds of Christmas carols can be heard in the lobby of the hotel they have decided to spend the night in. Noctis had said that since it was Christmas, they deserved to enjoy a proper sleep for the evening. They headed back towards Lestallum, the nicest hotel in the area being in the center of that town. Gladio looks around, noticing that everyone is dressed in their finest garbs, what with this being Christmas Eve and all. And here the four of them are, dust in their hair, dirt on their faces, sticking out like sore thumbs. Ignis walks over to the reception desk, and speaks to one of the girls there, the two talking quite animatedly.

“Well, I have some bad news.” Ignis walks over to where they are standing, a stern look on his face.

“What is it, Iggy?” Prompto asks. “Don’t tell me we have to share a room again.”

“Ah, no. Not quite that dire, Prompto.” Ignis pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “There are only two rooms available, though, so we will have to split up for the evening.”

“I’m with Ignis.” Noctis states. The prince is leaning against the wall, with a rather bored look on his face.

“Looks like it’s you and me again, kiddo.” Gladio places his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, squeezing the bony frame.

Bright blue eyes look up at him, a large smile on Prompto’s face. “That’s not too bad, is it?”

“Nope.” Gladio returns the grin, and grabs the key from Ignis’ hand. “Shall we get cleaned up and meet downstairs for a nice dinner?”

Ignis nods his head. “Yes, I’ve already taken liberty to book a reservation for us an hour from now. It was the first available they had. So, do _not_  be late.”

“We won’t, Iggy!” Prompto grins. “Are they going to be okay if we’re wearing what we have on?”

A soft huff comes out of the prince’s advisor’s mouth. “Just clean up and be downstairs in an hour.”

“You got it.” Gladio grabs Prompto’s arm. “Come on, it says our room is on the third floor.” They head over to the lobby’s elevator, Gladio pressing the ‘up’ button. The door open immediately, no guests getting off the elevator, the two men walking inside.

“I’m glad we’re not going to be sleeping outside tonight.” Prompto says, pressing the button for the third floor. “But it sucks that we aren’t spending it all together.”

“You mean, you wanted to share a room with just one bed?” That thought surprises him, given what he had said down in the lobby.

Nervous laughter leaves Prompto’s throat. “No no, not really. I mean, it might have been nice to share a suite or something.”

“We’re not exactly rolling in gil at the moment.” Gladio reminds him. They step off the elevator, and make their way to their room.

“Oh, right.” Prompto sighs sadly. “That’s my fault, isn’t it?”

He gives a small pat on his shoulder. “No one blames you.”

“Yeah, but it’s the truth, isn’t it?”

“…Maybe just a little.” He grins, and dodges a friendly hit to his shoulder. “Careful!”

Another soft sigh leaves Prompto’s mouth. “I didn’t mean to damage the car. Again.”

“Like I said, no one blames you.” He puts the key into the door, and pushes it open. “In you go, Prompto.”

They enter the bedroom, and notice that the room is not very big at all. A single bed, and a small couch occupy one side of the room. On the other is a small bar, that seems to have quite a few holiday items out - some brandy, instant hot chocolate mix, and a bottle of champagne. Gladio walks over to the bar, and opens the small fridge door. “They have eggnog chilling in here.”

“Ooo! Is that what the brandy is for?” Prompto asks, his chin resting on Gladio’s shoulder. He tries to not jump at the simple touch, but it’s enough to send a signal to his brain that Prompto is close to him. “I’ve never had eggnog!”

“Really? I doubt this is going to be great. Whenever we get back home, I’ll make some proper eggnog for you.” Gladio grabs the carton from the fridge.

Soft laughter makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “Okay, Gladio!”

“Do you want to use the shower first?” Gladio asks, pouring some of the frothy liquid into one of the glasses, adding a liberal amount of brandy to the glass.

Prompto nods his head. “Yeah, is that okay?”

“Course. Go on ahead.” He walks over to the couch, and flops down. “Just don’t use all the hot water.”

“I won’t!” Prompto grins, heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He takes a sip of the cool beverage, sighing softly as he hears the shower turn on. He had thought about asking if he could join him, but the two of them were still skirting around their level of intimacy. If you could call it that. Taking another long drink, Gladio watches the door. The sounds of Prompto singing a peppy Christmas tune passes from under the door, Gladio’s foot tapping out the rhythm naturally. If Prompto doesn’t say something by the end of the night to him about his feelings, then Gladio will do it first. He’s tired of being in a constant state of arousal around him, and unable to do a darn thing about it.

“All done!” A voice twitters out, the door to the bathroom opening. Prompto stands there, his hair damp, spikes gone, upper body spotted with freckles. “You gonna take a shower now, Gladio?”

Coughing slightly into his hand, Gladio nods and stands up. “Yeah, guess so. Water still hot?”

“Should be!” Prompto sets his clothes down. “Get in there so I can change!” He shoos him into the bathroom.

Looking over his shoulder, Gladio’s lip curls up in a smirk. “Can’t I watch you change? Hmm? Maybe it’s my Christmas wish.”

Prompto’s face becomes bright red. “Shower!”

“You got it, kiddo.” He laughs, and heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The water is indeed still hot, soothing his sore muscles. Quickly washing the dust from his hair, Gladio finishes up and grabs a towel to wrap around his middle. He opens the door, and sees Prompto is pouring hot water into a cup over by the bar.

“What are you doing?” He asks, water dripping down his back from his wet hair.

His companion squeaks, and turns around. “Don’t sneak up like that, Gladio! I almost burned myself!” He holds up his cup. “I’m making some hot chocolate. You want some?”

“I still have my eggnog.” He points at his half-drunk glass.

“Okay.” Prompto nods, and pours the instant mix into the hot water. “Too bad there’s no marshmallows.”

“What?” Gladio asks, putting his pants on while the younger man’s back is turned away from him. “Marshmallows? Why would you need those?”

The look he gets from Prompto makes him wish he hadn’t said what he had. “Are you telling me you don’t put marshmallows into your hot chocolate?”

“I hardly ever drink the stuff.” He admits.

Prompto’s mouth drops open. “Really? Why not?”

“I don’t know. Why? Does this mean I go down in your book now?” He puts a shirt on, figuring that the company downstairs would not want to see his exposed chest. The black cloth feels tight around his biceps, but he ignores it, knowing that he can suffer for a few hours to make others feel more comfortable around him.

The blonde shakes his head, a shy smile on his face. “No, not at all. But, really, next time you have some, you should try it with marshmallows.”

“More sugar, hmm?” He teases the other, picking up his drink.

“What’s wrong with more sugar?” Prompto sips his hot beverage. “That’s what makes it really tasty!”

Chuckling, Gladio sits on the couch, and pulls his boots on. “Come on, it’s almost time to go downstairs.” He finishes his eggnog, and sets the empty glass on the table.

“You think just my shirt is okay?” Prompto asks, pointing to his black shirt.

“Yeah. No gloves, though.” He points to the fingerless gloves on both of his hands.

Prompto takes them off, and sets them down. “Okay, let’s go see if they’re already downstairs, or if we’ll be the first ones!”

“Pretty sure we’ll be there first.” Gladio pockets the key to their room, and heads out with Prompto.

Downstairs, the carols are still being sung, more people coming in out from the cool weather to enjoy the beautiful music. Gladio and Prompto walk over towards the restaurant, where both Noctis and Ignis are waiting for the two of them. The hostess leads them to a private table, setting four menus down in front of them.

“You know, I’m glad that we were able to do this.” Noctis remarks, after they finish their meal. Napkins are set on the table, as they sit back in their chairs, their bellies full.

“Thank you suggesting it, Your Highness.” Ignis states, his cheeks ruddy thanks to the two bottles of wine the table had enjoyed.

“Does this mean we can sleep in tomorrow?” Prompto asks, a large smile on his face. “I mean, it’s Christmas, right?”

Noctis nods his head. “Yes, please. We don’t have to check out until late, right, Ignis?”

“I will make sure that is the case.”

“Well, we all done here?” Gladio pushes his chair back.

“Do you want to go listen to the music in the lobby?” Prompto asks him, standing up.

He nods his head. “Sure, Prompto. Sounds nice.” He looks at both Ignis and Noctis, and sees that neither one are moving from their seats. “Merry Christmas, guys.”

“Merry Christmas to you, Gladio.” Noctis offers him a smile, which makes him smile in return. “See you in the morning?” He nods in reply, then chases after Prompto, who has already begun walking out of the restaurant.  

They walk through the lobby, and stand near where the carolers are still singing, the large Christmas tree decorated to the nines. There are families surrounding them, the threats from outside nonexistent in this setting. Prompto stands closer to him, Gladio tempted to put his arm around the younger man’s shoulder. The moment spiky blonde hair touches his shoulder, his arm immediately goes to rest in the spot he’d been thinking about.

“Hey, Gladio?” Prompto speaks quietly, as the carolers begin to sing a traditional carol from Lucis.

A warm heat burns through Gladio’s chest as he listens to a song he can remember hearing when he was a small child “What’s up, Prompto?”

“You know I like you, right?”

The blonde tuft of hair moves away from his chest, as Prompto looks into his eyes. “Well, sure. We’re friends, right? Comrades, teammates.”

“No.” Prompto shakes his head, his cheeks a healthy pink. “I mean, I _like_  like you.”

The music rings in Gladio’s ears, as he sees Prompto’s lips moving, saying the words he had longed to hear for quite some time now. “Do you really?”

“I do.”

“I like like you too.” He whispers, their heads coming closer together.

“Gladio….”

Their lips meet with a soft kiss, the swelling chorus to the carol surrounding them as they enjoy their first kiss together. When the song comes to an end, so does their kiss, both pulling apart at the same time. Gladio cups Prompto’s face, looking into his striking blue eyes, thumb rubbing his cheek gently. Another carol begins, this one prompting the small audience to sing along. Neither hear them, as they stare into each other’s souls, exchanging words that neither of them had the courage to say, but both understand the sentiment.

“Let’s go upstairs.” He breaks the spell, rubbing his thumb along Prompto’s jawline. “We’ve got some talking to do.” Prompto nods his head, grabs Gladio’s hand and drags him towards the elevator.

***

Sweat clings to both of their bodies, as they lay next to one another, each panting erratically, attempting to normalize their breathing pattern. Gladio grunts when Prompto places his head on his chest, but quickly accommodates the male by placing his arm around his body.

“Best Christmas ever.” Prompto remarks, soft laughter emitting from his mouth.

“Can’t say I disagree with you.” He replies, chuckling along with him. “Do you think the other two are doing what we’re doing right now?”

Prompto looks up at him. “Does the sun rise in the east?”

“Good point.” He says, after a loud burst of laughter leaves his mouth. “Well, I suppose this will make things easier when we camp again, hmm?”

“You mean, we can lay next to each other?” His new lover asks, eyes seeming to sparkle in the limited light.

Gladio nods his head. “Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.”

“This really _is_  the best Christmas ever!”

He runs his fingers through Prompto’s hair, a smile on his face. “I couldn’t agree more, Prompto.”

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, neither letting go of the other. The following morning, they meet with both Noctis and Ignis, who both have the same expression on their faces that Gladio and Prompto share. When they head to their car, Prompto sits in the back with him, while Noctis sits up next to Ignis. The four remain quiet, but each new couple holds their lovers’ hand, the companionable silence enjoyable, as they listen to more Christmas carols play on the radio.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt - “Could you hold my hand?”  
Rating - General

* * *

***

Sounds of loud snores fill the tent, the noises of the nocturnal creatures just on the other side of the flap still making their way in, creating a somewhat melodious duet. However, as nice as it sounds, it doesn’t help Prompto to find rest, sleep evading him due to the heightened adrenaline still coursing through his body. It had been a very surreal day - not expecting that a trip for his best friend’s wedding would quickly become a ‘life or death’ type of situation. None of his companions seem all that fazed about their current situation, which makes him feel even more insecure than he already does. He has to carry his own weight - under normal circumstances, a camping trip like this would be totally doable. But this? He’s proud of himself for not melting down completely, which is what he really wants to do right now. He can feel his eyes start to prickle. _No_. He needs to stay strong for his prince.

Rolling over, he sees Gladio near him, his face in a relaxed pose. When he had first met him, the large vertical scar running down the left side of his face had freaked Prompto out, and in this limited light, the scar is very prominent. Amber eyes open unexpectedly. Prompto almost lets out a blood curdling scream, but quickly covers his mouth before any sound escapes.

Eyes close, as Gladio yawns softly. “Why’re you awake? You need your rest.”

“Can’t really sleep,” he speaks quietly, after his heart rate calms down.

The smile that appears on Gladio’s face makes the effort to calm his racing heart down a moot decision, as it picks up its pace once more. “Don’t like camping, do you?”

“It’s not that, it’s-”

“Would you mind being quiet, please?” A groggy Ignis interrupts him. “Some of us are trying to get some sleep.”

Both Prompto and Gladio share a look, smiles on their faces. Gladio nods his head towards the flap of the tent, which Prompto nods in agreement. Feeling like he’d be safe if some of those Magitek soldiers ambushed the two of them, Prompto gets up and walks out into the balmy night air. He walks over to where their campfire is, the embers not completely out. Sitting down in the chair he had used at dinner, Gladio follows suit, the fire casting an orange glow over the both of them.

“So, what’s the matter?” Gladio leans forward, resting his forearms on the top of his thighs. “You scared of the dark?”

He knows the man is teasing him, but that doesn’t stop the blush to appear on his cheeks. He hopes it’s not noticeable in the limited light. “I’m not scared of the dark, but I am a little bit afraid of those robots. Not to mention those Garulas.”

“Those things are harmless!” Gladio chuckles, the smile on his face disappearing as he becomes more somber. “Nothing bad’s gonna happen to us.” The soothing tone of his voice doesn’t do anything to calm Prompto’s nerves, even though he knows the man is trying.

“But how can you be sure?” His eyes dart around, as a loud noise sounds. A few minutes go by, then a loud ‘WARK!’ is heard, followed by three black Chocobos popping their heads out of the nearby bushes.

Both men share a laugh, before Gladio shoos them away from their camp. He sits back down next to Prompto, scooting the chair closer to him. “Look, I’m not going to lie to you.”

“And I appreciate that.”

“Things aren’t ideal right now. But, it could be worse.” The burly man gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “We have shelter, and food. Sure, we can’t go back home, but that’s temporary.”

He listens to his words, and takes a moment before answering. “I know what you’re saying, but I’m nobody, Gladio. I can’t do this.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

_That_  is the truth that Prompto isn’t really ready to face. Looking into the glowing embers of the fire, he tilts his head to the side, sighing softly. “Did you know I used to be fat?”

“Don’t lie.” Gladio leans back in his chair. “You were never fat.”

Feeling a little melancholic, he looks at the man sitting next to him. “I was. I lost a bunch of weight before I went to high school. You never saw before before then. I was really hefty.”

“You lost the weight. So what?”

“I’m not trained like the three of you.” Prompto sighs again, wringing his hands on his lap. “The three of you have some sort of military training.” He sees Gladio open his mouth, but he holds up his hand to stop him. “Me? I know how to run. Sure, I have _some_  skill with my gun, but it’s nowhere near the level of your swordsmanship, or Iggy’s use of magic.” Running a hand through his hair, he sighs. “I’ve got nothing to add.”

Gladio shakes his head. “That’s not true. You have plenty to add.”

“I could get us killed by making a dumb mistake because of my of training!”

“And I could get us killed with _my_  training.” Gladio places his hand on Prompto’s knee, making the skin just beneath the surface of the fabric burn slightly. “Any one of us can make a mistake, just like you can.”

Looking into his amber eyes, Prompto shakes his head. “But not like me. I’m the weakest link, Gladio. What happens if you’re not around?”

“Then you do your best to protect yourself, and come find me.” Gladio stares right back at him. “Do you get me? We don’t leave the other behind.”

Prompto feels his eyes begin to prickle again, not at all used to this sort of camaraderie. Sure, he’s friends with Noctis, but he’s never had someone tell him something like this before. “I won’t leave you behind. Any of you,” he whispers.

“Good.” The larger man stands up. “Do you think you want to try and sleep now?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He stands up with him, and follows him back into the tent. They situate themselves so that they’re lying close to one another. He’s not sure if Gladio is doing it to humor him, or if it’s just the natural thing to do. When they get settled, he turns over to look at him, and sees that his eyes are still open, watching him. “Gladio?” He asks, keeping his voice down, for he doesn’t want Ignis to complain again.

“What is it, Prompto?” He asks, the sound of his name sending a small shiver up his spine.

“C-Could….Could you hold my hand?” He asks, feeling like a complete loser. “Just until I fall asleep?”

A warm, meaty hand surrounds his slender one, and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Get some sleep, Prompto. Nothing’s going to hurt you tonight. Or any nights.”

“Thanks, Gladio.” He closes his eyes, naturally gravitating towards the larger man’s warmth.

Gladio’s free arm is placed around his body, holding him close. “No one’s going to be hurt on this trip. You have my word.” A low voice murmurs into his ear.

He falls asleep, a sense of peace settling over him that hasn’t been there since before they left on their trip. Prompto knows that Gladio’s words are the truth. He only hopes that the spark that’s beginning to manifest in his chest for his protector won’t be his undoing.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt - “Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in the lake.”  
Rating - Teen

* * *

***

It’s their twentieth night under the stars, not that Prompto is counting. No, he’s not counting at all. He _loves_  sleeping in a tent, with three other men who have been together for years, while he’s still technically somewhat of an outsider. As each day passes, he’s getting closer to the Ignis and Gladio, but it’s nowhere near how close Noctis is to the two of them. He doesn’t mind not being close to Ignis, but Gladio? He wishes that there was some way that he could go out with the man alone, so he doesn’t feel silly for the types of questions he wants to ask him. Maybe it’s because he knows that Ignis and Noctis have something going on between the two of them - even if they’re both shy to acknowledge it around both him and Gladio, Prompto remembers the things that Noctis would tell him in high school, and those types of things are _definitely_  not done with someone that’s just a ‘friend’. So, knowing that, he’s longing for that type of companionship too.

Is he settling for Gladio? No. He’s had a crush on him, ever since he’d gone to the palace the first time to meet with Noctis for a study date. The man had just seemed too cool to be around. His military training made him somewhat unapproachable, but when he got the tattoos that now cover his arms and back? Prompto can feel his cheeks flush, as he thinks about the first time he’d seen the completed work. It had been a really long process, and Prompto had been glad to see it all happen from start to finish. Sometimes, when they had been back in the palace, he would approach Gladio to ask if he could touch the ink, but then would always chicken out at the last moment. He’s too shy, and knows that if Gladio really knew what he had looked like before, that he’d never want to talk to him.

“It’s so hot!” He complains, as they sit around the fire. “Why can’t we stay in a hotel again?”

Ignis pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Because we have to save our money to pay for car, remember?”

“It was an _accident_ , Iggy,” Prompto crosses his arms over his chest, pouting. “If you hadn’t distracted me with your yelling-”

“We’ll sleep in a hotel soon,” Noctis interrupts him. “We’re far enough away now that we should be able to maintain a low profile.”

Prompto tries not to get too excited, because Noctis has said that before, and yet they’re still sleeping outside. Maybe he’s right - they needed to get further away, to stay out of harm’s way. But he still misses the amenities of being in a hotel. A nice hot shower, and a big warm bed. Those are two things he misses the most.

“We could go take a night swim,” Gladio suggests. Prompto looks across the fire, and sees that the burly man is looking at him. “There’s a perfect swimming hole nearby. Maybe… 2 kilometers away?”

Ignis sighs. “Yes, as wonderful as that sounds, I think I will pass. If His Highness wishes to go?”

“No, I’m not too warm.” Noctis stares into the fire, giving a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. “You two can go.”

Prompto feels his heart fluttering hard in his chest. “S-Sure. When do you want to go?”

“No time like the present!” Gladio stands up, stretching his arms over his head. “Come on, Prompto.”

He quickly stands up, the chair knocking backwards. “Oh!” He bends down to pick it up, when he feels Noctis’ hand on his arm.

“Leave it. I’ll take care of it. Go cool off.”

Prompto grins, and looks at him. “You sure?”

“Positive. Just be careful. We don’t know what’s lurking out there.”

Nodding his head, he stands up and heads over to where Gladio is waiting for him. “Lead the way!”

The two of them trek through the woods, neither of them speaking to one another, and for once, Prompto is sort of okay with that. He’s too nervous to try and come up with something intelligent to say to him, worried about getting tongue tied on the simplest of words. Gladio doesn’t seem to be all that interested in small talk either, so the sounds of the forest are their only companion as they head towards this supposed swimming hole. Prompto wonders how Gladio even knows about it, unless he came upon it when they had first made it into the area. He hadn’t found anything remotely worth mentioning as he’d done his perimeter check.

They come to a clearing, and Prompto sees the turquoise blue water, the stars and moon reflecting off of the calm lagoon. He looks over at Gladio, and sees that his shirt has been removed, exposing his naked torso to Prompto. He feels that heat come back to his cheeks, as he takes in the expansive tattoo that’s covering his back, arms, and pectoral muscles on his chest. He’s only caught glimpses of it when they’ve gotten clean, but seeing it like this, under such - well, a romantic setting is the best way he’d describe it. Under such a romantic setting, it has Prompto’s heart beating like crazy.

“There’s a small cliff over there. I’m pretty sure that the water is deep enough that we can jump from it safely.” Gladio looks over at him. “You up for a jump?”

Taking off his vest, and then shirt, Prompto tries not to feel super self-conscious about how different his body looks from Gladio’s. “Yeah, okay. A jump sounds like fun.” It doesn’t. Not at all, but he can’t tell him that.

Pants and shoes are left with their shirts, both men remaining in their underwear - tight boxer briefs for Gladio, and regular boxers for Prompto. He walks behind him, appreciating how toned the man’s ass is, feeling like he’s having an out of body experience. _This really can’t be happening, can it?_  He pinches himself, and lets out a soft cry. Nope. He’s awake.

“You okay? Did you step on a rock or something?” Gladio turns around to look at him, concern in his auburn eyes. “Here, let me take a look at your foot.”

Gladio starts to bend down, making Prompto very aware of how his boxers will hide nothing if the man gets any closer to him. “No! I’m okay!” He shakes his head, stepping away. “I stubbed my toe on one of the rocks.”

“Let me look at it,” Gladio stays bent on his knees, and reaches for his foot. “Come on, Prompto, don’t be like this.”

Groaning, he shakes his head. “Look, come on. We’re so close to the cliff! We should jump in!” He starts to walk over to the ledge, and looks down. “Whoa. We’re up kinda high.”

“You worried you might get hurt?” Gladio teases him, now standing next to him. “Do you think I brought you out here to murder you away from the others?”

Prompto’s mouth drops open in shock. He’s about to say something, when Gladio’s loud, booming laughter fills the area. “Oh, you’re joking.” Prompto sighs, relaxing. “You’re so mean to me, Gladio.” He pushes on Gladio’s muscular upper arm, fingertips touching the raised skin, the feathers looking completely lifelike. He ignores how his fingers now burn, and instead looks back over the edge.  “Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in the lake.”

“I can think of none,” Gladio stands behind him, and speaks softly into his ear. “Go on and jump, Prompto. It’ll feel liberating.”

Biting his lower lip, Prompto shakes his head. “You jump with me?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

The two stand at the ledge, and look down towards the darker part of the water. Prompto wonders if this is going to be the worst mistake of his life, but then, Gladio grabs his hand, and then he soon feels the wind rushing, as he dives feet first towards the water. His hand clings to Gladio’s, who’s loud laughter seems to drown out his loud squeal, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that he can feel Gladio’s hand hold onto his just as tight. Even if they hadn’t jumped from such a great height, Prompto would have felt the jump in his lower stomach because of Gladio’s grip on his hand.

Water surrounds them, as they sink below the surface, the cool water feeling invigorating on his skin. Both stare at one another under the water for a brief second, before they kick to the surface. Prompto gasps for air, the feel of the muggy night all but gone, now that he’s in the cool water of the lagoon. He looks over at Gladio, and sees a large smile on the man’s face. That’s when he realizes that he’s still holding onto his hand in a deathgrip.

“Sorry!” He tries to let go of Gladio’s hand, but it seems the other man has a different idea. “G-Gladio?”

“Do you want to know why I brought you out here, Prompto?” Gladio asks, the two of them treading water in the middle of the lagoon, the water back to the stillness it had been before they had jumped into it.

Gladio’s other arm wraps around his waist, and pulls him to rest against his body. “Because you didn’t want to hear me complain about how hot I was?” His voice comes out in barely a whisper, too afraid to speak any louder.

“I brought you out here because I wanted to go skinny dipping with you.” Gladio’s auburn eyes glow with the moonlight that shines down on the lagoon.

“But, we’re wearing our underwear?” Even though the water is cool, Prompto feels incredibly warm. The hand that’s on his waist is touching the band of his boxers. “Gladio….?”

“Take mine off, and I’ll take yours off.”

Too shocked to say no, Prompto reaches under the water, and finds the wet waistband around Gladio’s hips. He gives a few yanks, trying very hard to not notice that Gladio’s got a very, _very_  girthy arousal, as his fingers slide down his legs under the water, and pulls them off of his body. He throws them towards the shore, where they land with a wet _thud_. Prompto starts to laugh, as he feels Gladio’s hands on his body, his boxers coming off with a quick tug.

Without thinking, he moves back close to Gladio’s body, and wraps his legs around his middle, arms draping over his shoulders. “I-Is this okay?” He asks, speaking quietly into Gladio’s ear.

“Are you kidding me?” Both of Gladio’s arms wrap around his body, as he continues to tread water for the both of them. “It’s perfect, Prompto.”

Resting his chin on Gladio’s shoulder, he looks down at the expansive tattoo. “Do you ever think about getting another one done?” He asks, no longer afraid to touch the raised skin. Somehow, the lack of underwear between the two of them seems to be allowing him to do things more freely.

“Mmm….I’ve thought about it. Maybe something on my calves.” Gladio’s voice seems to rumble against Prompto’s chest. “Why? Would you like it if I did?”

“I’d love anything you do to your body.” It takes him a moment to realize what he’s said, and when it hits him, he covers his mouth with one hand. “I didn’t mean that!”

More laughter rumbles through Gladio’s chest, transferring to his body. “Yes, you did. And I’m glad that you said that.” A hand touches the back of his head, Prompto leaning back to look into Gladio’s eyes. “You know, you look real cute like this.”

“L-Like what? All wet?” Prompto asks, trying to calm his racing heart as he feels Gladio start to lean his head towards him.

Lips hover above his. “No.” Gladio moves his lips to touch the shell of his ear, speaking low into his ear. “In my arms.” Prompto moans softly, as Gladio turns his head back towards him, their lips touching for the first time.

The arms around his waist lift him up higher onto Gladio’s body, as their lips get to know one another through soft touches. Prompto releases another soft moan, lips parting to allow Gladio’s tongue into his mouth. Their tongues touch, hesitantly at first, then Gladio’s kissing his breath away, as he clings to his biceps, fingernails digging into the inked skin. Their kiss only stops when the need to breathe becomes too overwhelming, but that doesn’t stop Prompto from scattering kisses along Gladio’s thick neck.

“We should head back to camp,” Gladio speaks low into his ear, his warm breath making Prompto shiver in the water. “I want to see what your body looks like.”

“You do?” He’s so surprised by his statement, that he almost feels like it’s too good to be true. “But why? I’m nobody.”

Gladio’s hand touches his face, Prompto turning his cheek to rest against his palm. “You’re everything and more, Prompto. Don’t you get it? I like you. I’d like to get to know you better, not in the water.”

“But, for how long? Until we get to the wedding?” He has to know, because he’s had a crush on this man for far too long to just throw it all away for one night of pleasure.

His meaty hand slides down his jaw, and gently pulls him to face forward, so that they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“W-Why now??” He asks, trying to keep the whine out of his voice, but it’s difficult. “Did Noct say something to you?”

Auburn eyes widen at that question. “What’s Noct go to do with this?”

“Crap!” Prompto groans, and buries his face against Gladio’s neck. “I’ve had this thing for you for a few years, so I just assumed that Noctis was tired of hearing me complain about things, so that’s why you brought me out here.”

“What? No.” Gladio shakes his head, his arms hugging him tight to his body. “I’ve been too chicken to actually tell you how I feel, but figured with the full moon tonight, now would be as good a time as any to let you know how I feel about you. And I found this spot earlier today, and knew I had to bring you here.”

Blushing deeply, he looks up into his eyes. “Do you mean that, Gladio?”

“Course I do, Prompto. Now, come on. Let’s head back to camp?”

He nods his head, clinging to him, as Gladio begins to make his way towards the shore.

They get back to camp, and see that both of their sleeping bags are outside the tent. They look at each other and grin, grabbing their things and heading a kilometer away from the campsite. They roll out their sleeping bags, strip back down to nothing, and look up at the night sky, cuddling close to one another.

“Prompto, I’d like to touch you now. Is that okay?” Gladio asks, his fingers moving up and down his ribcage with featherlight touches.

Turning to look at him, he nods his head. “Yes, Gladio. I’d like that very much.”

“That’s good, because I plan on touching you until dawn.”

His face becomes flushed, as Gladio’s lips touch his own. _That’s what I want too_. His arms wrap tight around his neck, and then allows the older male to have his way with him.

***

Something taps his shoulder. Prompto groans, and tries to push it away, but it doesn’t budge. Blinking a few times, he yawns, then opens his eyes. “Oh!”

“Morning,” Noctis is leaning over them. “Ignis has breakfast and coffee. You two can come back over wherever you want.”

“Thanks, Your Highness,” Gladio mumbles against his back. Prompto tries not to die of mortification, and instead just lays perfectly still. “We’ll be there in a few.”

“Sounds good, Gladio.” Noctis looks at Prompto, gives him a wink, then turns to head back towards their base camp.

“Well, at least they figured out what we’d do,” Gladio starts to laugh, pulling Prompto close to his body.

“How is that a good thing?!” Prompto tries to pull away, but realizes that it’s no use, and instead just allows the larger man to envelope him into his body.

Gladio’s lips touch his forehead. “They’d have found out sooner or later, because now that I’ve had a taste, you won’t be sleeping alone ever again.”

“Gladio!” He squeals, as Gladio starts to blow raspberries against his neck, the scruff on his neck tickling him.

They stop, Gladio just holding him close as they calm down from the minor ticklefest. “So, do you think Iggy would be mad if we were a little late to breakfast?” Prompto asks, as his hand reaches below the sleeping bag.

“Do you think I care if he does or not?” Gladio growls low, turning towards him. “You want some more of this, babe?”

Prompto nods his head. Never did he imagine that he would be naked with this man he’s pined for for so long, and never did he think he’d ever hear the term of endearment come out of his mouth, and be meant for him.

“I do,” he nods his head, as his hand dips lower, and comes into contact with just what he’s been looking for.

***

Ignis did, in fact, mind that they were an hour and a half late to breakfast. Noctis, however, did not, as he fell back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt - Gladio wants some cuddles  
Rating - General

* * *

***

“Prompto!”

His head snaps around, a startled yelp leaving his mouth as the door to their hotel room is thrown open. He almost drops his glass of water, cowering in fear for a split second, before he realizes who is the one making all of the noise. “Sheesh, Gladio! Why’d you have to barge in here like that?? Trying to scare me to death?”

The burly man begins to stalk over towards him, making him set his glass down, afraid that he really will drop his glass. He didn’t want to have to explain to Ignis why _another_  glass was broken, after only having been at this hotel for two days. He opens his mouth to say something else, but stops when Gladio reaches out, and wraps his meaty paw around his wrist.

“What’s going on??” He asks, as Gladio drags him towards the room they’ve been sharing for their stay. “Gladio?”

“In a minute,” Gladio mumbles, dragging him into the bedroom.

“I mean, not that I’m complaining about being pulled in here, but shouldn’t we be doing something else other than this?” He asks, his heart hammering hard in his chest. Gladio’s never been so forceful with him before, even when he has to practically beg the man to be like this on certain nights. But, this? This is unheard of, and it’s kind of freaking him out. No, not kind of. He’s _majorly_  freaking out, but tries to keep himself calm, as there has to be _some_  reason why Gladio is acting this way right now.

Still, the man says nothing to him as he’s pulled towards the bed they’ve been sharing the past two nights. Prompto squeaks, as Gladio yanks him down onto the bed. He doesn’t move a muscle, as he feels Gladio’s chest against his back, the scruff of his beard tickling the side of his neck. His heart is still beating far too fast, the smell of Gladio’s cologne, mixed with the smell of his sweat, is causing other parts of his body to react in ways that don’t seem very appropriate at the moment. Closing his eyes, he breathes deep, his heart rate returning to a normal rhythm, as he hears Gladio matching his breathing.

He places his hand on top of the arm that’s wrapped firmly around his waist, his fingers going to slide between the valley of Gladio’s knuckles. His lover grips his hand tight, making him wince a little at the brute strength, but then quickly gets used to it. Gladio sighs low, causing goosebumps to appear on his arms. The arm that’s around his waist gives him a firm squeeze, Prompto wishing he could turn around to face his lover, but again, that doesn’t seem like something that would be wise to do at this very moment.

“I saw Iris,” Gladio murmurs in his ear, sending a chill down his spine. “And I’m not very happy right now.”

Fingers intertwined, Prompto waits a few moments before acknowledging what Gladio’s just said. He can tell when the man is in a mood, and this definitely fits the bill, especially if it has to do with his sister. “Oh? It can’t be all that bad, can it?”

“You’re an only child, right?” Gladio asks, the tension that Prompto could feel before in the man’s body slowly disappearing as their bodies become more relaxed. They shift a little on the bed, Gladio holding him close, but not in the tight grip he had had him in before.

“I am….?” Prompto answers in a confused tone. They both know that he is, but it’s strange for his lover to point it out in such a manner, making him wonder just where he’s going with that sort of questioning.

“If you had a sibling, a sister - how would you feel if you saw them talking to some random guy?”

“I mean, I guess I wouldn’t care too much. Why?” He asks. He starts to run his fingertips over the feather tattoos on Gladio’s forearms, hoping that it will ease the man’s tension that seems to be returning as their conversation continues.

A frustrated grunt sounds near his ear. “What if you saw them kissing someone?”

“Did you see Iris making out with some dude??” Prompto tries to sit up, but Gladio keeps him in place, his arm locking back around his waist. “No way!”

“I want to think it was a mistake,” Gladio grumbles. “It was probably someone else that just happened to be wearing the same outfit, the same hairstyle, and had the same laugh.”

He starts to laugh, and soon can’t stop, as he listens to Gladio grumble more about his sister. “Listen to yourself!” He comments, once he’s calmed down from his laughing fit. “You’re so protective of her! She’s a grown woman, Gladio. She can take care of herself.”

“I still don’t have to like it, Prompto.”

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean you gotta get all ragey about it!” He laughs more, enjoying how his lover seems to be lamenting about all of this. “And here I thought something serious happened!”

“This _is_  serious, Prompto!” Gladio lets go of him, and lays on his back, a loud groan rumbling from his chest. “She can’t be kissing boys like that! She’s too young.”

Turning over, he rests his head on Gladio’s chest, the man’s hand immediately going to the middle of his back, as he fits against his side. “You know, she’s only a few years younger than me. And we both know that we do a lot more than just-”

“Don’t even finish that thought.”

Prompto presses his face against his chest, trying to contain the laughter that wants to bubble out of his mouth. “I’m just saying that-”

“No. You’re different. You’re-”

“A man?” He lifts his head up, and looks into his lover’s amber eyes. “I get it, you’re overprotective of her. I’m telling you, she’s old enough to know what to do.”

A pout comes over Gladio’s features. “….It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t.” Satisfied by that answer, he rests his head back on Gladio’s chest, and listens to the way the man’s heartbeat sounds. Each thump of his heart sends his into a frenzy. “So, is that why you brought me in here?”

The hand that’s on the middle of his back slips down to his lower back. “I just needed a few minutes to process my thoughts.”

“So, yanking me in here to cuddle was your answer for that?” He teases Gladio, his fingers beginning to play with the soft hairs below his lover’s belly button, his opened shirt giving him easy access to touching his body.

“And if it was?” Gladio’s hand slips down the back of his pants, and gives Prompto’s ass a rough squeeze, making him let out another surprised squawk.

“Gladio!” He gasps, enjoying the timbre of his lover’s laughter from his current position. “Just answer the question!”

He soon finds himself looking into his lover’s eyes, their noses almost touching. “And if it was?”

“All you have to do is ask, and I’ll do anything you want,” Prompto replies, his voice a little breathless.

“You keep telling me to be rough with you, but now you’re telling me I need to ask?” Gladio’s lips brush against his with a hint of a kiss, causing Prompto to moan softly. “Which is it, Chocobo?”

Closing his eyes at the nickname is lover had bestowed upon him due to his love of the feathery birds, he can feel his heart rate accelerating once more. “I want that, I do. But, when it’s the middle of the afternoon, and we’re supposed to be doing some research or something, and like, what if the others were here, and then they’d be like-”

“Prompto.”

He closes his mouth, realizing he’d started to ramble, as he looks into his lover’s eyes. “What.”

“Ignis and Noct won’t be back for another few hours. I knew what I was doing.” His lover’s baritone voice sends a shiver down his spine. “So, why don’t we stop this talking, and let’s take off our clothes, and cuddle some more?”

“Cuddle without clothes?” Prompto asks.

Gladio’s hand goes back to his ass, and gives it another rough squeeze. “I want to cuddle you with my dick inside of you.”

“O-Oh!” He feels his entire body become flushed. “I mean, I guess so?”

“You guess, hmm?” Gladio teases him, a smirk on his face. “What am I going to do with you, Chocobo?”

Feeling the blood rush from his ears to his cheeks, he gives a tiny shrug. “Kiss me…?”

“Mmm…that’s more like it.” His lover pulls him close, their lips coming together for a passionate kiss.

Prompto makes sure to give his lover the kind of cuddles he wants, for as often as he wants that entire afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt - “I just want to curl up into your arms and sleep for days.”  
Rating - Mature

* * *

***

The door to their shared room shuts, the sounds of the waves crashing around the pillars their room sits upon coming through the open window. A gentle breeze is blowing, carrying with it the smells of the sea; salt water, kelp, and the pungent smell of fish fills the air. That smell carries a lot of meaning, the first and foremost is that they’re not stuck camping outside. And _that_  alone makes Gladio tolerate it more than he normally would.

“Aaaaaa!” Prompto falls face first onto the queen sized mattress on the left side of the bedroom. “I’m so glad that Noct forced Iggy to book rooms for us. And _here_ , of all places!!” He rolls over onto his back, a bright smile on his face. “I’m totally going to book a massage!”

Setting his bag down, Gladio takes a seat on the edge of his own bed. “It is rather nice to enjoy a moment’s reprieve, before we have to go back out there. Shame, though.”

“What’s a shame?” Blonde strands of hair flop onto Prompto’s face, as he turns to look over at him. “This room is perfect, Gladio!”

“I can think of one thing that would make this room completely perfect, Prompto.” He crosses his ankles, resting his hands behind him as he stretches his legs out between their beds.

“What? Free booze? Free food?”

He snorts, shaking his head. “That’s your best guess?”

“I mean, I really don’t know what else we could want in this room, that we don’t already have…?” Shoulders go up and down, as Prompto gives him a questioning look.

“There are two beds.” Finally, there seems to be an understanding in Prompto’s eyes. “Now do you see what I mean?”

Getting up off of the bed, Prompto crosses the few feet that separate their two beds, and straddles Gladio’s lap, resting his upper arms over Gladio’s shoulders. “I mean, just because we have two beds doesn’t mean we need to sleep separately, does it?”

“No, it sure does not.” He places his hands on Prompto’s thin waist, and gives him a little squeeze. “Besides, I don’t mind sleeping in a bed this size with you.”

“O-Oh?” Fingers start to comb through the long strands of hair that are resting on the back of his neck. Gladio hums in approval, leaning his head forward to feel more of Prompto’s touch. “I mean, it’s better than the tent, right??”

Gladio gives Prompto’s waist another little squeeze, earning a surprised gasp to fall from his lover’s lips. “Is camping outside all that bad?” He rubs his scruff against his lover’s jawline, loving the quick soft moan that sounds near his ear. “I mean, look at it this way. That tent, that you hate so damn much, is one of the reasons why you and I…”

“I know!” Prompto quickly replies, a slight edge of hysteria in his voice. Gladio lets out a belly laugh at the noise, placing a quick kiss on his lover’s cheek. “And I don’t hate it _that_  much. I just….” Blue eyes look into his own, with a look that Gladio can already feel it doing a number to his body.

“You just…?” He stares into his eyes, yanking him up higher onto his lap. He feels just how turned on he is, and he knows that Prompto can feel the same on his own body. “Say it, Prompto.”

Had it been a few weeks ago, his lover would have backed down, and would have stuttered out his reply. But now? Now that they’ve all been through some serious shit together - whether it’s fighting those damn Magitek soldiers, or the wildlife out in the countryside, or just dealing with the elements themselves - they were both very different people than they had been when they began this journey with Noctis.

“I prefer sleeping on a mattress with you.” The words come out clear as day, blue eyes never wavering from his. “It’s a hell of a lot more comfortable, and the fact that we’re alone makes it that much nicer.”

Keeping his hands on toned hips, Gladio lifts Prompto up, and presses him down on the mattress, laying down on top of him. “Funny, because I prefer _fucking_  you on a mattress, but maybe my priorities are a bit messed up.”

“Why are we even talking about this, when we should be just-” Prompto begins to tease him, which gets Gladio’s body riled up, and shuts him up by putting his mouth over his, kissing him deeply.

Fingers tangle in his hair, the same ones that had just been running through the strands. This kind of touching, this is the kind that Gladio loves the most. Prompto opens his mouth to him, allowing him to push his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, gently rubbing it against his wet muscle. He makes quick work of Prompto’s pants, practically ripping them off of his body, and does the same to his own. Prompto pushes his vest off of his body, as he pulls the shirt Prompto is wearing up over his head. Blonde strands of hair stick up with the static electricity that’s been caused by him removing Prompto’s shirt, making him look one hundred times more adorable than he already is.

“Where’s the lube?” He speaks low into his lover’s ear, enjoying how Prompto can’t seem to control the movement of his hips. “Tell me, or I’ll have to go hunt for it myself.”

His lover points to the bag at the end of the other bed. “In the front pocket. H-Hurry?”

“You know I will.” Gladio kisses him softly, before moving off of him. He goes over to the other bed, and grabs the bag, unzipping the front pocket to get what he’s looking for. As if the goddesses were smiling down upon them, he finds it quick, and is back over on the other bed, pouring the liquid onto his fingers. “Spread your legs apart for me, babe.”

Doing as he’s told, Prompto lays his feet flat on the bed, his knees bent, as he spreads himself open to Gladio. Yes, he really does prefer being in a hotel room with his lover, because he doesn’t have to worry about the Prince and his loyal confidant waking up due to their nightly activities. He preps Prompto quick, having become quite skilled at going fast, as the two of them usually have to make things quick, in order to not disturb the slumber of their traveling companions. One second his finger is buried deep inside of him, and the next, it’s his thick cock, stretching Prompto’s inner walls with his girth.

Both are incredibly vocal, as it feels far too good to keep quiet. Especially since they can actually _be_  vocal without any worries, which spurns them both on to shout how good each thrust feels. How good each hard _slam_  feels. Their bodies slap together, sweat clinging to their skin, as the air here in Galdin Quay is rife with humidity, but it doesn’t bother either male. Gladio prefers being able to hear the physicality of their coupling, as it’s an immense turn on. Reaching between their bodies, he makes a fist around Prompto’s cock, and pumps him hard and fast, as he pistons his hips in the same manner, driving his cock deeper and deeper into his lover’s body. He feels Prompto squeeze tight around him, a loud cry piercing his ears as Prompto orgasms, the sound making Gladio groan in appreciation. He thrusts his hips forward a few more times, and then finds his own release washing over his entire body, as a low moan passes from his lips.

Sweat clings to both of their bodies, droplets sliding down the side of Gladio’s face. But he doesn’t bother to wipe it off, as it joins the rest of his perspiration, collecting on different parts of his body. He slips out of Prompto, both releasing a rather sad grunt, before Prompto curls up next to him, his head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck.

“You know what I want to do?” Prompto asks, his voice slightly breathless still.

With a smirk on his face, Gladio looks down at his lover’s closed eyes. “Tell me, chocobo - what is it you want to do right now?”

“I just want to curl up into your arms and sleep for days.” Prompto hums, snuggling closer to Gladio’s body.

A loud rumble of a laugh leaves his throat, as he keeps his lover close. “Is that all, hmm? Just sleep and some cuddles? I think the Prince might complain that we’re lollygagging too much.”

“You mean Iggy,” his lover replies, a soft twitter to his words.

More laughter leaves his throat. “Yeah, that is exactly who I mean.” He presses a kiss to the top of his head. “How about we just do what we can, with the time we have here?”

“Will you get a massage with me?” Blue eyes look up into his, Prompto’s smile making his chest swell pleasantly. “Pretty please?”

“How can I say no to you?” He nods his head, bending down to meet him halfway for a quick kiss on the lips. “But for now…”

“For now, we snuggle and sleep!” Prompto announces enthusiastically.

He pulls the comforter over their bodies, then pulls Prompto closer to him. “Sweet dreams, my sweet chocobo. We’ve earned this.”

“That we have, Gladio.” Prompto giggles a little, before his breathing begins to even out.

Looking out at the ocean, Gladio can’t help but smile. Yes, they’ve earned this break - even if it will only be for the night. He’s more than happy to give his lover as many cuddles, as well as orgasms, that he can take. He closes his eyes, and drifts to sleep, keeping Prompto safe in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt - Prompto gets kidnapped by the Niffs  
Rating - General 

* * *

***

Being best friends with the Prince of Lucis had its perks. One of them being the free food that the two would receive whenever they went out. Even though Noctis would always insist on paying, most of the eateries they visited would tell him that his money’s no good in their establishment. Prompto sometimes wishes he could be the glutton that he used to be, but then he remembers how the kids would make fun of him, and now that he’s by the Prince’s side, he doesn’t want to be that person again.

Another perk is that he gets a free ride home, but only on the days when Ignis comes to pick Noctis up from school. Most days, the two walk home together, sometimes heading to the nearby arcade before going back to real world things. However, Ignis has been busy as of late, so it’s been by the power of his own two feet that he’s made it home.

Then there’s the responsibility that comes with being the Prince’s best friend. Prompto is no idiot - he knows just how important Noctis is to their way of life. Maybe not right now, but he knows in the future, that he’s going to be someone extremely important. He knows he needs to learn how to protect his best friend, along with himself, should the situation arise for him to do so. After hanging around the Prince a few times at home, he’d been approached by a rather intimidating man, who wore his hair in a short crop, sides all shaved. Introduced himself as Gladio Amicitia, and that he’s been sworn to protect the Prince with his life. Prompto could only nod, and stand dumbfounded, when Gladio told him he would be teaching him the basics of combat, just to be safe. Prompto had agreed, and soon found himself training with this man two days a week, after studying with Noctis.

All of that training, however, did not prepare him for what happened to him at the end of the quarter.

After school, he says goodbye to Noctis, telling him to enjoy the week off that they had, and how he’d be by the following day to hang out with him. Noctis laughs, and waves goodbye to him, as they part ways where the road splits, Noctis heading to his apartment, and Prompto making his way towards his own residence.

Except, he never makes it home. As he rounds the corner, and passes an alley, a cloth gets draped over his head, and a syringe plunges into the side of his neck. He tries to cry out, but whatever is in the syringe has made his vocal cords numb, along with the rest of his body. His eyes close, and he blacks out - two pairs of hands holding on to him before he hits the ground. The last thing he remembers is Gladio telling him what to do if such a situation were to ever arise.

“ _Keep aware of your surroundings at all times, Prompto. You never know when someone may attack. And if they do, be ready for them.”_

_Prompto groans. “And then, what am I supposed to do? You really think I can fend someone off?” He gestures to his puny arms._

_“You have to believe that you can. Once you believe it, then you know that the Prince will always be safe._ ”

As his eyelids fall closed, an apology rings through his mind. “ _I forgot, Gladio. I’m sorry_.”

He blacks out.

***

Blinking a few times, Prompto groans when he’s roused from his slumber. His upper arm aches with a dull throb, his hand cupping the area where he knows he was injected with whatever it was that he’d been knocked out with. Looking around the room, he sees that he’s in a very well-to-do establishment. He moves to sit up, his hand coming into contact with what feels like soft cotton sheets. The opulence is not to be ignored, as he stares in wonder at the room that he’s no doubt locked in.

There’s a sharp knock on the door, his instinct to flee kicking into high gear at the noise. But, he’s got nowhere to go. With that horrible realization, he looks at the door, and speaks out loud. “Come in.”

The door opens, revealing a man that has no business being in such an extravagant room. Like he could be a twin to Prompto, who knows he doesn’t belong here. “Good, you are awake. We wanted to make sure that no damage had come to you upon retrieval.”

“Where am I?” He has an idea where he is, but wants to hear it for himself.

“It is of no importance where you are.” The man walks over to the dresser, and picks up a water pitcher, pouring some of the liquid into the glass. “What matters is that you are here now, and will be here for as long as the King sees fit.”

“I doubt King Regis would want me to be locked up in this room,” Prompto states, knowing full well what’s about to come out of this man’s mouth.

A glass of water is put into his hand. “My dear boy, do you really think you are still in the kingdom of Lucis?”

“If I’m not, then where I am?” He asks, keeping his voice as level as possible.

“In Niflheim.”

His stomach drops, as his worst fears become true. “Why?”

“I should think that the answer to that question would be quite obvious, Mr. Argentum.”

_Crap_. The fact that this man knows his last name only makes him start to feel more sick. “Humor me, Gramps.”

“We know that you’re the Prince of Lucis’ best friend, and therefore, a vital asset to him.”

He sets the glass down, and stares at this stranger, as he’d yet to introduce himself to him. Not that he’s expecting a warm welcome, not after learning just where he was. “And what makes you think that means anything? Noctis won’t come after me. No one will.” Even as the words come out, in his mind he knows that the words are false, but his heart is trying to convince his head that they’re real.

“We’ll see about that, Mr. Argentum. For now, you are a ‘guest’ here in our castle. However, you will not be leaving this room without proper supervision.”

Prompto doesn’t say a word, knowing that there’s no need to. He’s a prisoner, albeit it not in a jail cell. But, even if there are no bars on the door or windows, it doesn’t mean he can escape. So, he’s trapped, now just another casualty of the conflict between Niflheim and Lucis.

***

Another day passes, and just as the day before, today is the day that Prompto plans to try and make his escape. But by the end of the day, he loses the drive, and just accepts what’s happening to him as the way things are meant to be. Each night, as soon as the lights go out, he’s left alone with his thoughts - thoughts that he wishes weren’t in his head, but is unable to stop them from happening.

Thoughts of how he should have stayed fat. That if he had been the same plump kid he’d been, then he’d never have befriended Noctis, and he wouldn’t be in this awful situation. Thoughts of how Noctis probably doesn’t even know he’s gone, because this is their break between quarters, and for all he knows, Prompto has gone on an unexpected vacation. _That_  thought makes him burst into tears, as it hurts the most. Because it feels too real.

Then there’s those thoughts he has of Gladio. The buff man that had tried to teach him the most basic principles of fighting, and what did he do when faced with a real challenge? Nothing. He did absolutely nothing. And he hates that more than anything, because he doesn’t want Gladio to ever seen him as a failure.

Those thoughts, though, seem to come to him more often than the others, Gladio always on his mind. He tries to think of what Gladio would do in his current situation, and the first thought is always ‘He wouldn’t get stuck like this’, and then makes him feel shitty. There’s no cure to this loneliness that he’s feeling, so he just lives with the memories in his mind, and hopes that this will all come to an end soon.

***

Three months pass by. The only reason he knows that so much time has passed is by how long his hair is now. He prefers to keep it trimmed, but they’d only given him an electric razor to shave with, and no straight blade. He can feel his hair touching his shoulders, which is far too long for his liking.

They treat him well enough. Three meals a day. Supervised excursions out of the room, and out on the grounds. In the beginning, Prompto had looked for a way to escape, but now? There’s no point to it, for he knows the area is under heavy surveillance. For some reason, these people think that Noctis is actually going to come and get him. He won’t. He knows he won’t. He’s nobody special.

***

On the eve of the fifth month of his captivity, Prompto sits in his room, and waits for the knock on his door, letting him know that it’s dinner time. There are no clocks in his room, so the only way he can tell what time of day it is is by if the sun is out or not. And since the sky is an indigo blue, he knows that it’s now night, and dinner will be here soon.

He gets up from the bed, and then freezes, as the power goes out in his room. He looks out his bedroom window, where he knows he can see into another part of the estate, and sees complete blackness. His heart starts to beat fast, adrenaline surging through his body as he tries to remain calm. _It’s just a power outage. Lights will be back on shortly._

Ten minutes pass, and the lights have yet to come back on. He’s about to have a full blown panic attack, when the door to his room busts open, and a silhouette of a man stands in the door frame. “Prompto!”

The sound of _that_  voice makes him almost drop to his knees. “Y-Yes?” He calls out, voice timid, too scared to speak any louder for fear that this is all some cruel trick.

Large hands grab onto his shoulders, and lift him up. “Sorry it took us so long, kiddo.” The words are spoken low into his ear, making him burst into tears. “Had to wait for the perfect time.”

“G-Gladio…” He cries, clinging to the man who’d taught him to stand up and fight for himself. “I’m sorry! I didn’t-”

“Ssshhh.” A warm hand rubs a gentle circle on his back. “Let’s get you out of here, okay?”

They rush through the building, and soon, Prompto is on a helicopter, Gladio sitting right next to him. He’d refused to let go of him, afraid that if he did, he would wake up back in that awful bed, completely alone, all of this some horrible dream.

“PROMPTO!” Noctis shouts, as the helicopter lands on the top of the Caelum estate. “YOU’RE ALIVE!”

His best friend rushes up towards him, and hugs him tight, Prompto torn between wanting to stay next to Gladio, but wanting to hug Noctis. The urge to hug his best friend wins, as he’s held tight by the Prince of Lucis. “I’m sorry if I worried you, Noct.”

“Never mind,” Noctis sniffles near his ear. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Now that I’m back home, I will be.” He nods, and gives the Prince a brave smile. “Thank you for sending people to rescue me.”

Noctis shakes his head. “As soon as we found out you’d been kidnapped, everyone was on high alert. I still haven’t been back to school.”

“Lucky!” Prompto whines, as he hears his best friend laugh.

“You’re staying here.” Noctis says. “I need to go inform the others that you’re back. Gladio? Can you make sure he gets settled?”

“Yes, Prince.”

Prompto watches his best friend walk away, leaving him with the man who’d just rescued him. The two look at each other, Prompto not sure what to say. Gladio starts to walk, and he follows him. He grabs onto his hand, which Gladio doesn’t protest at, feeling instantly more safe by just the man’s touch.

When they get to his new room, Prompto brings Gladio into the room. “I just…”

“What is it, Prompto?” Gladio asks, moving to stand closer to him.

“I just wanted to say thank you, and I’m sorry.”

Gladio blinks. “Sorry? For what?”

“For not remembering what you told me to do!” Prompto rubs his eyes, feeling a sudden rush of tears. “I couldn’t remember how to take care of myself, and it got me into this mess! So, I’m sorry!”

A chuckle leaves Gladio’s mouth, Prompto staring at him. “Don’t be sorry, kiddo. At least you had enough sense to not fight back. If you hadn’t obeyed them, who knows what sort of state we would have found you in.” He pats Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m sorry it took us as long as it did to get you out of there.”

“I’m just glad you did.” Not caring about boundaries, he steps close to Gladio, and wraps his arms around his muscular chest, hugging him tight.

“Me too, Prompto.” Gladio hugs him back, just as tight. “I know Noct is happy, but I’m happy too.”

It takes him a few moments to compose himself. “Listen, maybe later…. Like tomorrow or the day after…. You could actually teach me moves that might help me from stopping another attack like that happening to me?”

“I’d be more than happy to do that for you.”

Prompto smiles, his breath catching in his throat as he feels a pair of lips kiss his cheek. “I’m glad you’ll be living under this room now,” Gladio speaks low. “And with you and I training together soon, who knows what’ll happen, hmm?”

He watches the older man leave the room, his heart pounding a mile a minute. Training? New home? Gladio possibly sharing the same feelings he recognizes from how much he’s thought about this man while trapped in Niflheim? It’s all too much for him. He flops down on the bed, the weight of the last five months disappearing, as he knows now that he’s completely safe. He’s got Noctis, and Gladio; both men will never let anything like this happen again. Those two thoughts alone make the nightmare of what had just happened seem like just a passing thing. Under this roof, he knows he’s protected, and will be safe from all harm. The Prince and his loyal shield will make certain of that. And _that_  makes him glad that he’s best friends with the Prince.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt - Angst to Fluff  
Rating - General

* * *

***

After everything that’s been happening to the four of them, Prompto can feel something bad is going to happen soon. Well, worse than what’s already happened to them - Iggy losing his eyesight, and Gladio taking a blow to the face. He just wants to go _home_. This trip is proving to be the most trying experience of his life, and he’s just over it all. He wants to just go back to Lucis, and get back to his normal way of life.

But, he knows that can’t be possible, as the King is dead, and the one true King is currently getting into his lover’s face. He hates when the two of them trade blows, as it’s been happening more and more often since their major fuck up that rendered one member of their party permanently disabled. This, however, isn’t quite like any other fight, and it’s making him feel sick as he listens to the two of them continue their shouting match in the almost empty train car.

“You don’t think I know how bad all of this is going?” Noctis shouts at Gladio. “I”m just as exhausted as the three of you!”

Gladio grabs onto Noctis’ upper right arm, and gives it a firm shake. “How could this sorry excuse pass for a king?”

Prompto jumps up from where he’s sitting, and goes over to the two of them. Noctis, however, is quick to push Gladio back, anger apparent in his speech. “Shut the fuck up!”

“Don’t do this!” He shouts, trying to get between his lover, and his best friend. Except, instead of stopping them from trading blows any further, he feels the tips of Gladio’s fingers on his face, and soon is stumbling backwards, the force of Gladio’s push making him stumble back towards the seat he’d just been sitting in.

Too shocked to say anything, he can hear the two of them still going at it. “I get it, alright? I get it!” Noctis’ voice is laced with pain.

“Then get your fucking act together, you spoiled little brat!” Gladio shouts, the sound reverberating through the train car.

It’s too much. Prompto doesn’t know what to do, his face still burning where Gladio had touched him, and pushed him away. He almost envies Iggy not being able to see how everyone seems to be falling apart, but then quickly takes it back, because he would much rather have Ignis’ eyesight back, than have to deal with all of this fallout still.

They arrive at their destination, the four of them finding the nearest motel to hole up for the night. For the first time since their journey began, Prompto is hoping that there are three rooms available, so that he can have his own room, as he doesn’t feel very comfortable being around Gladio at the moment. He approaches the front desk, and sets his wallet down on the counter. “We’d like to rent three rooms tonight, please.”

“I only have two. Both double occupancies.”

“We’ll take it,” Ignis appears next to him. “Prompto, go ahead and pay the man.”

He does as he’s told, and then finds himself trailing behind Gladio, as the other room had been in the opposite direction. He probably could have asked Ignis if he could room with Noctis, to help his best friend sort out these issues that seem to be plaguing him, but after all they’ve been through, he feels too guilty to even bring it up. Noctis will find comfort from his lover tonight, Prompto is almost sure of that. And he’s almost sure that tonight is going to be one of the worst nights for him, as Gladio had yet to apologize for his actions on the train. He follows him into the room, and heads straight to the bathroom, not at all ready to have a conversation with him.

When he comes out of the bathroom, he sees Gladio is already in bed, his back turned away from him. Well, that makes things easier for him. Taking off his boots, he pulls the covers back, and gets into his own bed, feeling an overwhelming sense of loneliness. This has to be the first time in a very, _very_  long time that the two of them are sleeping in separate beds. Somehow, it makes what happened on the train feel so much worse. Yanking the covers up to his chin, Prompto keeps quiet, but can feel the tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Closing his eyes, he tries to fall asleep, allowing his sadness to engulf him.

Sleep never comes, though, and instead, he lies awake, staring at the wall to the side of the bed. He hears the bed next to him creak and groan, protesting at the weight that’s on it, the noise disappearing after a few seconds as Gladio resettles. Prompto starts to turn over, but then stops when he feels his own bed dip downwards, and feels the familiar heat that radiates off of his lover’s body. Two seconds later, and he feels a large, muscular arm slip over his torso, his back connecting with Gladio’s chest.

Prompto doesn’t move, staying perfectly still as he fights off the tears that are threatening to fall again. Stubble rubs against his cheek, Gladio resting his head against Prompto’s. “I’m so sorry, chocobo…”

“You hurt me today,” his voice breaks a little, as the tears begin to fall. “Why?”

“I was mad, and you were trying to stop something that needed to happen, and I overreacted.” The arm that’s wrapped around his waist squeezes him tight. “I didn’t mean to be as forceful as I was, Prompto. Please believe me.”

“How can I?” The sorrow he’s been feeling all afternoon and evening manifests in his words. “I never thought that you would do such a thing. I wanted to get separate rooms tonight, because I couldn’t stand the thought of sharing a room with you.”

“I understand.” Gladio sighs, before pulling his head away from him. “I’ll just leave you alone, then. Seems I waited too long to apologize to you.”

He places his hand over his lover’s arm, keeping him in place. “Don’t? I just….I just need to hear you say you’re sorry again.” He turns around, and faces his lover, looking into his amber eyes. He can see the pain that’s there, mirrored in his own eyes. “I don’t want that to happen again, Gladio. We’re on the same side. _All_  of us are.”

“I know, Prompto.” Gladio holds onto his face with both of his hands. “You don’t know how bad I’ve been feeling, since I said those things to him, and how I acted towards you. I acted out rashly, and had no right to treat either of you that way.”

Sniffling, he nods his head. “You’re damn right you didn’t!” He turns his head, resting his cheek against Gladio’s palm. “If this happens again, you’ll destroy me. You’ll destroy all of us. We’re supposed to be helping Noctis, not fight with him!”

“He needs to understand that he’s acting shitty, Prompto. Tough love is the worst kind of love, but sometimes it’s a necessity.” Gladio sighs. “But, you’re right. We all have to be strong right now, and I’ve shown that I’m anything but that.”

Prompto reaches up, and rubs his fingertips across the freshly healed scar that runs across Gladio’s forehead. “We’ve all been through a lot recently. Let’s just recharge for the night, and tomorrow, we’ll all go back to normal.”

“Do you want me to go back to the other bed?”

“No, I don’t,” he shakes his head, before resting his forehead against his lover’s. “Damn it, Gladio. Why must you make me love you so much?”

His lover swallows audibly, Prompto noticing how he sniffs just a tiny bit. “I don’t know, but I’m forever grateful that you do, Prompto. I love you, just as much, which is why what I did to you today breaks my heart.” Their lips touch with a soft kiss, before Gladio sighs sadly. “It will never happen again. You have my word.”

“If it does, then my love will turn into something I don’t want it to,” Prompto whispers. “So tonight, help me remember just why I love you so much, Gladio.”

“You know that I will, chocobo.”

They stop talking, and instead begin to touch one another. Unlike earlier in the day, Gladio touches Prompto’s face with his fingertips, being far more gentle than he’s ever been to him before. The love that is poured into each touch makes Prompto’s heart soar, the doubt that had been plaguing his mind all but wiped away by these  touches. They make love, Gladio being just as careful with his body, bringing him to a place that he’s never been to before sexually, Prompto crying out his love to him over and over as the night slowly turns to morning. They pass out in each other’s arms, clinging to one another, preparing a clean slate for the following day.

***

Prompto and Gladio make their way to the room where Ignis and Noctis are staying. He knocks on the door, and is a little relieved when he sees his best friend standing at the door, half-asleep. “Is it time to go already?” Noctis yawns, leaning against the door.

Gladio walks over to him, and pulls him into a bear hug, Noctis staying still for a second, before quickly returning the embrace. “I’m sorry, Your Highness,” Gladio’s voice is thick with emotion. “My behavior yesterday was uncalled for.”

“As was mine,” Noctis speaks quietly. “Your apology is accepted. Please accept mine as well.” They pull apart from one another, Noctis bowing his head slightly.

“Of course, Your Highness.” Gladio nods, wiping at his eyes. Prompto wipes at his own, beyond happy that his small family is all back together. “Are you two hungry? This motel has a continental breakfast.”

Ignis clears his throat. “I’m famished. Lead the way, Prompto?”

“You got it, Iggy!” He goes over to him, and leads him out of the hotel room.

At the table, Prompto can’t help but feel relieved that the strife that had been there the day before seems to have all but disappeared. He knows that even more tough times are ahead, but if the four of them remember the bond that they share, then it will be a piece of cake. At least, that’s what he hopes for, but only time will time if that will be the case.


	14. Chapter 14

Prompt - “Can I have just one kiss?”  
Rating - General

* * *

***

Each time he hears the shutter snap, Gladio wonders just what it is that Prompto is taking a picture of now. Sometimes, it will happen just after a battle, making him wonder if he’s taking a picture of their small victory, or if he’s snapping a picture of something else. When they pose for pictures, he always feels a tiny bit self-conscious, as he’s only taken pictures in his military uniform, and for a specific purpose. Each picture that Prompto takes, it gets a tiny bit easier, but overall, he still feels very insecure about it.

Going to the trunk of the Regalia, he pulls the gear from the trunk, and begins to set up camp. He hears that distinct sound again, and quickly turns his head to the left, where it had come from. He hears Prompto squeak, which makes him chuckle. “Caught you, did I?” He remarks, turning back towards the tent, finishing driving the stakes into the ground.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Prompto twitters, before releasing what sounds like nervous laughter to him. “I was just taking a picture of our home for the night. Sheesh, Gladio. Sorry for wanting to capture the memories of our journey.”

“Yes, well, how about you come help me find some ingredients to help spice up the Garula meat we were able to collect today?” Ignis walks over to them. “Let’s allow Gladio to finish making camp, shall we?”

He feels the muscles relax in his shoulders, as the two begin to walk away. He hears the quiet footfalls of the Prince, and keeps his hands busy with making sure the tent is safe for the night. “You know, you could just tell him you don’t like it,” Noctis says.

“Is it that obvious?” Gladio grunts out, driving the last stake home, and testing to see if it’ll knock over with a slight gust of wind. It doesn’t. Wiping his hands off on his thighs, he stands up, and looks into the Prince’s eyes. “I can’t help it, Noct.”

“He’s excited. I’m sure it’ll wear off soon, when he realizes that we’ve still got a very long way to go before we get back home,” Noctis walks into the tent with his pillow. “I’m going to take a nap.”

Rolling his eyes, Gladio closes the tent flap. “Rest well, Your Highness. Should I have Ignis wake you when it’s time to eat dinner?”

“Yes, please.”

Gladio grabs one of the chairs, and sets it up near the campfire, which Ignis had been so kind to light before leaving with Prompto. He wants to go explore the area, but knows that it’s his duty to remain by the Prince’s side, so he allows himself to get lost in his thoughts. He knows that Noctis is right - he can’t find any blame in wanting to snap a picture at almost every opportunity, but doesn’t Prompto realize that this is more than a vacation? They’re here to protect their Prince, or rather - their King, since they’d all learned about King Regis’ death the other morning. How Noctis has been able to keep it together so well, Gladio isn’t sure. He knows that with each step, it gets harder and harder for him to accept the fact that no matter what happens, when they return to the kingdom of Lucis, it’s going to be a different world. Taking pictures of the good times might actually be what Prompto is trying to do, which makes him start to slowly accept the fact that the pictures probably won’t be stopping.

It doesn’t help that every time he’s tried to see what’s on the camera roll, Prompto’s face quickly turns beet red, and then won’t hand him the phone until he does something with the pictures. He doesn’t want to tell Prompto to stop taking them, but he’s beginning to wonder just what is it that he’s hiding. Maybe he’s taking pictures of Noctis, and is too embarrassed to show how many of them there are?

Huh.

That doesn’t sit very well with him. And he doesn’t know why. It’s one thing to take a picture of the group, but if Prompto is taking pictures of Noctis in compromising situations - like the time he had tried to warp strike and had failed so bad that he’d wound up hanging upside down from the same spot - that it would be an awful image for their new King. That memory brings laughter bubbling up from his chest, as he stokes the fire, watching embers floating up towards the sky, the sun having disappeared a short while ago.

“And just what’s so funny?” A voice startles him, as he turns his head towards the noise, seeing Prompto standing next to him. “I hope it’s something good.”

“I was just thinking about that time when Noct couldn’t remember how to warp strike.” He looks up at the blonde, feeling his pulse begin to pick up, as he admires just how good he looks in the firelight. That’s strange. Where did _that_  thought come from? “You didn’t take a picture of that, did you?”

Prompto laughs, while shaking his head. “No, I didn’t. But I sure wish I had!”

“Where is His Highness?” Ignis asks, getting things set up by the grill.

Gladio stands up, and stretches. “Where do you think?” He nods his head towards the tent.

“Ah, I see. Very well. Why don’t you two go get us some fresh water? Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes.”

He nods his head, and throws his arm over Prompto’s shoulder. “Come on, I think we passed by a lake just through those trees.” He points forward, that quickness returning to his pulse as he stands close to the Prince’s best friend.

“O-Okay!” Prompto’s laughter takes on a different tone, than what it sounded like just moments ago. “Iggy? You sure you don’t want my help with anything?”

Does he not want to be around him? Gladio tries not to feel a little hurt by that question, again silently wondering just where these thoughts and feelings are coming from. Pushing it aside, he begins to drag Prompto towards the grove of trees. “No getting out of this, chocobo. Let’s go.”

“Be careful!” Ignis calls out to them.

Dropping his arm, Gladio leads the way towards the fresh water source. He wants to small talk, but isn’t sure what to say, because there are too many questions mulling through his mind. When they get to the lake, both stop, and stare at the scene before them.

The moon is cresting over the horizon, shining pale light down onto the water, small ripples becoming illuminated by the soft light. He can make out a herd of chocobo across the lake, all partaking in the fresh water. That’s not the only herd that’s enjoying the watering hole, as a group of garula are also enjoying some of the water. He turns to look at Prompto, and can see him taking pictures of the scenery. A thought pops into his head, and he decides to act on it, however foolish it may sound in his own mind.

“Prompto.” The blonde looks over at him with a sheepish smile. “How about you take our picture together?”

“Y-You mean it??” Prompto asks. Even in the limited light, Gladio can see that the blonde’s cheeks have become slightly flushed.

He nods, and stands close to him, with their backs towards the water. “On one condition, though.”

“Oh? What’s that, Gladio?”

“Can I have just one kiss?”

“Wha-?” Prompto asks, as he starts to take the picture, Gladio pressing his lips against his for the quick kiss.

They look at each other, aquamarine eyes looking up at him with total confusion in them. He smiles, and places his palm against Prompto’s cheek. “I finally figured it out.” Prompto tries to open his mouth and speak, but no words seem to be coming out, so Gladio decides to just continue forward. “I know why you won’t let me see the pictures on your phone.”

Aquamarine eyes disappear, as Prompto tries to hide away from him. “It isn’t what you think.”

“Then why can’t you look me in the eyes right now?”

“Because…”

Using the pad of his thumb, Gladio eases Prompto’s chin upwards. “By my asking for a kiss, I’m saying that I like you too. There’s no reason to be so shy, chocobo.”

“Really?” Finally, Prompto looks back into his eyes. “Do you mean that, Gladio??”

“I do.” He nods, recognizing that the feeling from before, when he’d thought that Prompto was taking pictures of Noctis had been one of jealousy. “Now, how about we grab some water, and make our way back to camp.”

Prompto nods his head, and starts to collect water into their canteens, making sure to fill up each one to the brim. They head back towards camp, and see Noctis standing close to Ignis, taste-testing their dinner. Gladio clears his throat, enjoying how both men seem to jump away from one another at the noise. He holds up two of the canteens, a smirk on his face.

“Put them by the fire, please,” Ignis directs him. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Good, because I’m starving!” Prompto announces, flopping down into one of the chairs.

Gladio looks at all three men, and realizes that yes - things were going to be very different upon their return, but what’s a few more nights of good old fashioned fun? He’ll take as many pictures with Prompto as he’ll allow him too, and then will show him that the two of them can have their own kind of fun on this somewhat somber trip. He glances over at Prompto, and sees he’s got his phone out, pointing directly at him. He smiles, tossing his head back with laughter, happy that their little excursion has brought them closer together than he’d ever imagined.


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt - Ways to say ‘I love you’ - With a shuddering gasp  
Rating - Mature

* * *

***

A soft groan leaves Prompto’s throat, as he’s pushed against the trunk of a tree, his shirt riding upwards as meaty paws slide up his rib cage with a gentle touch. He leans his head back, as Gladio’s callused fingers rub across his nipples, another soft groan sounding, somewhat worried about the level as they’re not that far away from camp. Stubble rubs against his cheek, as warm breath touches his ear, causing him into inhale sharply, while his hands try to find purchase on Gladio’s muscular shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Prompto - they won’t hear us.” Gladio’s thick tongue rubs against the shell of his ear, causing Prompto to all but melt against the tree. His nails dig deeper into his shoulders, his moan sounding a little bit louder. “That’s it, chocobo…. Let me hear you…” Gladio’s deep timbre voice rumbles in his ear.

Hooking his leg around the man’s waist, Prompto begins to roll his hips, grinding himself against Gladio’s groin, wanting to feel more but their jeans prevent that from happening. He feels him rut against him, the stubble on his chin now rubbing the side of his neck raw, which he absolutely /loves/. It feels so good to be taken like this, to have Gladio be forceful with him. He can remember the time the two of them decided to bump uglies for the first time, and it had been nowhere near as sensual as what they’re dabbling in right at this moment. It had done the job for the both of them, but the timidness between the two of them had made it a little rocky at first. As they say, practice makes perfect, and Prompto is pretty sure that they’ve perfected the way they have sex together.

The fingers that have been teasing his nipples drag down his side, and then get shoved into his pants. “G-Gladio,” he moans, his back feeling raw as it rubs against the bark of the tree. “H-Hurry…”

“Mmm…” Gladio hums low in his ear, as he makes a fist around Prompto’s leaking cock. “This what you want, chocobo?”

He answers with a low mewl, thrusting himself into the tight warmth of his lover’s hand. It feels good - far better than just the seam of his jeans rubbing against him, offering no relief whatsoever. But this - this is what he craves, what he yearns for the most when the two of them wind up alone together. And he knows it’s the same for the burly man, who it took forever to admit it. He leans his head back against the trunk of the tree, wanton moans echoing in the darkness.

His pants are pulled down, wet heat quickly surrounding his cock. Prompto’s chin hits his sternum, as he watches Gladio pull his cock into his mouth. With a low moan, his fingers push through his lover’s hair, as he begins to roll his hips. Saliva coats his cock, as Gladio rubs his tongue all over it, then begins to suckle on the tip, driving Prompto wild. He moans louder, knowing that if his lover keeps sucking in this fashion, he’s going to come, and there won’t be anything to stop it from happening. He sees auburn irises looking up at him, Gladio giving a slight nod of his head before hiding his eyes from Prompto. Two fingers push up into him, and Prompto’s orgasm erupts, a loud cry leaving his throat as he comes hard, Gladio swallowing everything that comes out of him.

The two fingers stay inside of him, beginning to spread apart as Gladio makes him ready to take him. Lube coats his inner walls, as Gladio pumps his fingers faster into him, the tip of his sensitive cock being licked by his tongue causing Prompto to whimper breathlessly. His hands go back to his lover’s shoulders, as he looks down at him, trying to spread his feet apart more so that Gladio’s fingers would go deeper inside of him.

“You ready for me now, Prompto?” Gladio asks, pulling his fingers out of Prompto’s ass, standing up with a smirk on his face.

Nodding his head, he watches his lover pull his cock out, the sight of his girthy arousal makes him lick his lips in anticipation. He turns around, and places his hands on the sides of the tree, digging his nails into the soft bark. He hears Gladio moan low, the sound making Prompto’s cock start to fill with blood. A few quick teases, and then, the bulbous head slips into him, causing him to bite down hard on his arm, as the pleasure rips through him, Gladio’s cock filling him in a way that his fingers couldn’t.

One hand is placed on his hip, the other meaty paw wraps around his cock. “Come on, chocobo…. Let me hear that sweet voice of yours…”

He moans loud, leaning his head back against Gladio’s shoulder, as his lover piledrives into him. Each thrust has him delirious, the pleasure spiking through his body repeatedly. He can feel the way that Gladio’s cock rubs against his insides, and how good it feels with each rough thrust. He’s a blubbering mess, the stimulation becoming far too much for him to handle. The familiar coil in his lower stomach manifests all too soon, and he’s now in a race with his own body, wanting desperately to not lose too quickly.

But, Gladio has other ideas. The movement of his hand becomes a frenzied one, as his cock pulls almost all the way out of Prompto’s tightness, before slamming back in hard with a rough grunt. With a toss of his head, a shuddering gasp leaves Prompto’s throat, as three words that he swore he’d never say first spill from his lips. Gladio repeats them into his ear, Prompto succumbing to his second orgasm, another loud cry leaving his throat, as he feels Gladio stroke him until he’s finished. Seconds later, and his lover his coming too, pushing him back over the edge, his body going numb as he feels his lover’s release flood his insides.

It takes them a moment to regain their breaths, Gladio resting his chin against Prompto’s shoulder, Prompto’s head now resting against the trunk of the tree. He grunts softly, as his lover’s softening cock is pulled from his body, his arms going down to pull up his pants. He’s got barely enough strength to pull the zipper up on his jeans, having to take a few tries before successfully doing so, and then turns around, resting his back against the tree once more.

“Did we just…?” He asks, looking up into his lover’s eyes.

Mirth can be seen in Gladio’s eyes, as he nods his head with a smile on his lips. “I believe that we did.”

“And you…?”

“Said it back.” His lover nods, before pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “I love you, Prompto.”

Closing his eyes, he feels a wave of happiness crash over his entire being. “I love you too, Gladio.”

“YES, THAT’S GOOD. HOW ABOUT YOU TWO COME BACK TO CAMP NOW?” Ignis shouts from twenty meters away.

Their foreheads touch, both chuckling softly. “Guess that means they could hear us,” Prompto says, his cheeks burning a little.

“I’m not sorry,” Gladio kisses him again. “Come on, let’s go back to camp, chocobo.”

Prompto nods, and takes his lover’s hand, the two of them heading back towards the tent. He can’t keep the smile off of his face, completely happy that even though he hadn’t meant to say it so soon, his lover feels the same way about him. Now, if only they could get to their destination without any more hiccups, that would be ideal.


End file.
